Unschooled!
by Unthinkable123
Summary: Johnny and Kyle are back! They hafta go to a new school. Johnny plans on gettin' kicked out. McAbby plans on adopting a kid. Gibbs and Julie start dating...spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

I planned on not even creating another story about the new family. I guess its a good idea because I actually have an awesome idea for more stories. Now, I'm going to make this story instead of doing this story from a narrator's view.

**Chapter 1**

It has been a few months since the Daniel and Cheryl's murder. Johnny and Kyle have gotten used to living with two caring and somewhat strict parents. Today is the day before spring break ends and the DiNozzo's are having the Vance family over. Neither Johnny nor Kyle is any to happy about the idea of missing out on their last chance at freedom until four months from now.

Kyle drops the fork onto the table. He doesn't wanna have lunch with a bunch of prissy jerks on the last day of February vacation. He's thirteen and he has better things to do than hang out with a bunch of conceited jerks. He and Thalia had plans to go to the arcade with Mattie and Dennis. Dropping another fork onto the fancy table, Ziva hears it clink against the plate.

"Stop that Kyle. I know what you're doing" he hears Ziva call him from the kitchen. Kyle sticks his tongue out at her.

"What would that be?" a butter knife slams against the nicer of the plates and a small crack starts to form. He backs up when he sees Ziva advancing towards him; afraid she might take him over her knee. Now that would be really unfair, having to sit in the hard chairs right after he got his ass spanked.

"Enough Kyle" Ziva hissed, clearly annoyed. "I know you may not want to have lunch with the Vance's but, you have no choice. Now drop the attitude" she picks up the plate and marches back into the house.

"Drop the attitude" Kyle mimicked under his breath. Following her into the house, Johnny looks up with interest.

"I mean it, Kyle" Ziva said her voice is crisp and angry. Why can't he just behave? Is it really that hard for him to be good?

"I mean it…I mean it…Kyle, I mean it…KYLE" Kyle squawked over and over; purposely trying to annoy Ziva.

Ziva sets her teeth on edge. "Do you want me to smack your bottom, because if you don't drop this attitude and I mean now. I will" It sounds more like a promise than a threat. Kyle looks down at his shoes and shakes his head.

"It's the last day of spring vacation" Kyle whined. His blonde hair flopping into his big blue eyes, reminding Ziva he needs a hair cut.

"I know that" Ziva said trying very hard to keep the smirk off of her face. Johnny folds his arms over his chest.

"So why can't we go out?" Johnny asked he looks up hoping that maybe they'll get out of staying home with stuck-up people.

"We're going to have company. This could give you both the chance to make new friends with Director Vance's kids" Ziva explained for the seventh time today.

"I don't wanna" Johnny grumped.

"It'll only be for three hours" Ziva said giving both of the boys a look "then you both can go out and play till nine" Johnny groans arrogantly.

"This sucks" Kyle smirks at Ziva. She smacks his bottom; hard. Why does she have to swat so hard? Why did Tony hafta plan today for the Vance's to come over?

The doorbell suddenly rings. Startling all three of them, Ziva looks at the clock on the wall and lets out a breath. Ziva quickly walks toward the door, Kyle smiles devilishly at his little brother. They are having tomato soup for an appetizer; sneaking into the fridge Kyle takes out the hot sauce and pours the bottle into the soup. Johnny smiles and Kyle lets him stir the hot sauce into the soup. Kyle has already left the scene and is on the couch playing a video game on his PSP.

Johnny's still at work when Tony and Ziva walk back into the kitchen, "Good job, kiddo" Tony praised. He doesn't see the flash of excitement dance through Johnny army green eyes. Instead he looks worriedly at Ziva. This is odd; maybe Johnny is turning over a new leaf and deciding to help out more around the house.

"Always here to help" he smiles. Johnny snickers and walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. There's a girl his age; Kayla and a boy Kyle's age; Jared. This oughta be fun. Both kids are wearing their very best church clothes and have perfectly straight teeth, worse Jared has glasses. Johnny looks at Ziva who is trying to make small talk with Jackie Vance.

"Johnny, Kyle these are our kids Jared and Kayla" Leon said showing a girl with black hair, dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a fluffy pink dress.

"Hi" Kayla said politely. Tony smiles at the eleven year old young lady. She seems like a good enough kid.

"Hey" Johnny mumbled boredly.

"Kyle" Tony urged nudging Kyle's shoulder for him to say something, Jared smiles weakly at Kyle who nods at him coolly.

"Sup" Kyle sounds so cool. He flicks his wavy blonde hair out of his puppy dog brown eyes.

"Uhh, not much" Jared said worriedly. He sounds so lame. Kyle glances at Ziva who gives him a look that says he better be nice. Kyle rolls his eyes at her, basically saying she can't tell him what to do. Ziva lightly taps his leg; warning him to watch his attitude for the second time today.

"You like football" Kyle asked the other thirteen year old shrugs his shoulder looking especially uncomfortable.

"Sorta. I like the Massachusetts Patroits best" Jared said smiling and turning bright red. Kyle nods respectfully at that answer. He sorta likes the Patriots too.

"So you two are going to Nobles and Greenough School next year. That should be very exciting. The first year is always interesting. Jared and Kayla both go there. Both of them enjoy it very much. Don't you?" Jackie asked her two children. Jared nods his head and Kayla shrugs.

"It's alright" Jared admitted. He looks down at Kyle's red and blue Nike shoe's enviously. Sometimes Kevin feels like the teenage boy version of a Barbie Doll.

"The curriculum is great. Oh and the teachers, Kayla has Sister Kathy. I don't like Jared's teacher very much Sister Martha. Doesn't even teach the class right Leon? I mean they really should retire her. Right Leon?" Jackie asked her husband. Tony looks over at Vance and nudges him.

"Uh-huh, yeah" Leon said trying to sound interested. All they do is brag about their kids, sometimes Leon Vance wishes his children were more like the rebellious DiNozzo kids.

Johnny and Kyle look at one another. Still trying to register what Jackie Vance had just told them. "Wait, back-up. We don't go to Nobles and Greenbooger School" Kyle informed Jackie who glances at him.

"It's Nobles and _Greenough_ School" Jackie corrected through clenched teeth. Jared stifles a smile. This Kyle kid, he has guts. He doesn't usually say stuff like that.

"No way in hell. We're not going there" Kyle looks at Tony and Ziva who are inspecting the carpet "are we?" he asked softly. Tony takes a very deep breath before actually answering. Too be honest he doesn't really know how to answer him.

The truth hurts. "Your school isn't in our district. We can't send you two to a public school that has a tuition and Nobles is closer. Guys, please it's a good school" Tony explained pleadingly.

"No" Johnny whined. He doesn't give a crap if there is an audience room full of people here. He'll whine if he wants to.

"You both got accepted on scholarship. The tuition is great because we know someone who works on the PTA there" Tony said nodding towards Jackie who beams.

"Why can't we just move?" Johnny asked stamping his feet. Ziva and Jackie share a knowing look.

"We can't just pick up and leave our home for some school" Tony said firmly. Kyle glares at his dad. This sucks!

"It isn't just some school, Tony" Kyle thundered at his father. "We...have friends who go o our school"

"We'll talk about this later" Ziva said nodding towards their guests who are all too stunned to speak.

"This is bullshit" Kyle shouted, Kayla tries to hide her smile. These boys have guts, being friends with them could be cool.

"Yeah, this is really stupid" Johnny agreed, not realizing his dad is at the exploding point.

"Enough, we'll talk about this later" Tony roared swatting each of his boys backsides. They both sit back down on the couch wincing slightly. Leon and Jackie look out the window pretending to appear interested in the road.

"Why don't you and Kayla go play in the backyard?" Ziva offered looking pleadingly at Jackie who smiles.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea" Jackie agreed causing Ziva to smile warmly back at her new friend.

"Thought I couldn't play, cos we have COMPANY" Johnny said 'company' like someone said puke or poop.

"Johnny DiNozzo" Ziva said in an annoyed tone. She would've taken him over her knee by now. That is, if they didn't have guests.

"What now?" Ziva glares at him. This is defidently not a good impression on our Boss and his wife. Leon Vance is looking amused. He looks like this is the kind of way he wishes his own kids would act, like kids. Tony sucks in his cheeks, Johnny better watch his self or he may find out what a spanking from Ziva is really like. He assumes it isn't very pretty.

"I'm not afraid of spanking you with guests in the house" Tony whispered in a hushed tone. Johnny puts on an innocent face, like he doesn't know what he's saying.

"No, don't" he whimpered. Tony rolls his eyes. He knows that this is Johnny's little innocent act. And Johnny will drag out this act for a long time.

"Go out and play, it's a nice day" Tony can see the smirk growing on Johnny's face. Kyle smirks and claps his hands.

The eleven year old grins wildly. "Let's go Kayla" Johnny urged; worried Tony might actually spank him.

"Johnny, don't get into any trouble" Ziva warned. "I mean it, this time." She knows Johnny would and could probably get poor Kayla into trouble.

"I won't" Johnny mumbled, the usual and standard response.

"Don't get your dress dirty Kay" Jackie warned, her daughter who looks back and nods grudgingly. Johnny looks at Tony for some help, he shakes his head

"Hey Jared, let's shoot some baskets" Kyle offered. Tony grins with delight, his sons are basketball stars.

"Can I Dad?" Jared asked hopefully.

"Yeah, play, have fun" Jackie looks at her husband in shock. Kayla has already left the room; worried her mom might want her to go back.

"Leon, he'll get dirty" she warned. Kyle looks down at his shoes smiling, until Tony gives him a warning look.

"We can wash clothes Jackie"

"Try not to get to dirty Jared. Ziva how's working for my husband. He's not being a hard ass is he?" Jackie asked smirking at her husband. Jared looks back with a grin. He's never heard his mom swear before. Not even when she stubs her toe on something or gets really mad.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Johnny asked Kayla who shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know" Johnny sits down in the grass. He looks up back at Kayla who sits down beside him. Johnny DiNozzo seems friendly enough and he looks so much like his dad.

"Do you gotta wear uniforms at the Nobles School?" Johnny asked breaking the silence between the two children.

"Yeah" Johnny groaned and moaned loudly. This is gonna be one tough talk with Tony and Ziva tonight.

"Are they as dumb as your brothers?" Kayla starts cracking up. She and Jared don't usually fight all that much.

"No, my mom says we always have to look our best"

"Why?" Johnny looks disgusted with this fact. Kayla looks up and into the sky shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Just do"

"That's stupid"

"Yeah" Kayla agreed wistfully.

"Wanna have some fun?" Johnny asked his eyes are twinkling with excitement. Now he has a plan to get this goody-goody girl into some trouble. She should be fun to have around if she causes some trouble.

"Depends" Kayla looks warily at Johnny. So far, Johnny has proven that he's a smart allek and mouths off a lot.

"Let's roll down the hills in the woods"

"I don't know. You heard my Mom"

Johnny sighs. "Ooo one dress. Who cares? It's just a dress. I'll bet you have millions of them. What's one dress compared to having fun?"

Kayla looks at Johnny with her eyes happily. "I'll race you" pushing past him and running faster than she's ever run before. Johnny looks around hoping nobody saw that, before chasing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared shoots the basketball and both boys watch asthe orange ball swishes into the basket. "You know, you're a better player than I thought you'd be" Kyle admitted. He thought Jared would be a dork and snob, he dresses like one.

"I am?" Jared asked surprised. He stands up a little straighter and smiles proudly. This has to be some sort of compliment.

"Yeah, I thought you'd suck" Jared glares playfully at him. "No offense" Kyle added softly and meaningfully.

"I practice at school. We have a team there"

"What do you play?" squinting at him Jared looks away for a few seconds. Before looking over at him and faking a smile.

"Power forward. First string" Jared lied. He usually rides the bench all season until some loser older kid gets hurt. He's on the second string. Next year he'll be a star! Jared's sure of it. He straightens his glasses and sighs, wishing his mother would finally let him get contacts. Everybody has them.

"That's sweet, you must be really good" Kyle sounds impressed. "At my school, I'm center. Is Nobles fun?" Kyle asked trying his best to sound casual. Jared shrugs his shoulders, he doesn't have many friends.

"Yeah, I guess. They trust us more with stuff, no offense" Jared said not really wanting for Kyle to get mad at him.

"None taken. Umm…err, do you know Thalia?" Kyle asked seriously. He hopes that Thalia isn't dating anybody.

"Thalia…you mean Thalia Caruso?"

"Yeah"

"Sure, everybody does" Jared said, shrugging his shoulders. Its not like he knows Thalia personally. She's cute, but that's all in Jared's opinion.

"She's hot" Kyle said, grinning deviously. "Do you ever; pull pranks, movies, arcade, steal, lie, cheat, play with fire works, that sort of stuff" deciding on changing the subject.

"I play soccer and basketball that counts, right?" Kyle nods letting Jared continue "I've never really gotten into trouble"

"Never, you've never got into trouble before"

"Well once"

"Whatcha do?"

"I cheated on a test and my Dad spanked me" Jared shudders at the painful memory. His dad gave him a long speech about how disappointed he was and wanted Jared to explain what he did wrong and why he did it. Then he spanked him. It hurt.

"Oh, I get spanked too. I've already pulled a prank today. It's a Probie prank, but it's a prank" Kyle said a smile forming on his heart shaped lips.

"What is it?" Jared asked, intrigued by his idea at having a good time.

"Hot sauce in the tomato soup. I wouldn't eat it, if I were you"

"Aren't you worried about getting into trouble?"

"No, Johnny's going to take the fall" Kyle sounds a little too sure of this. How does he know that Johnny will take the fall?

"How do you know that?"

"Tony and Ziva saw him stirring the soup" Kyle said smartly "he'll be the one caught"

"Why would you want to get him into trouble?"

"Rather him than me" Kyle said shrugging his shoulders.

"Isn't that a little…mean" Jared said, Kyle looks over his eyebrows knit. He flicks his shaggy blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

"Nah, its not like Tony's going to take his belt off" well at least Kyle doesn't think he will do that. Tony is a pretty fair guy, cept' when he's smacking your ass. Now there's nothing fair about having your ass spanked.

"Won't your mom be mad?" Jared asked. Kyle looks over at Jared surprised. Nobody has ever referred to Ziva as his mom, besides Tony. But, he was mad and that doesn't count. In all honesty he sort of likes it.

"Ziva?" Jared nods. "I don't know, Johnny owes me one anyway"

"What did yah do for him?"

"I swiped some cherry bombs for the twerp" Kyle explained shortly.

"I wish I could pull pranks like you guys" Jared sounds wistful. Kyle looks at Jared who is trying not to look embarrassed.

"You can, next time I'll let you in on it. I promise" Kyle offered, walking slickly back into the house with a sweaty Jared who is grinning from ear to ear. They don't realize it, but they had just become friends.

Rolling down the muddy hill, Johnny's hair is now black with grime. Kayla's dress is ruined, her cheeks are stroked with mud and black hair is a mess. She grins, happy to be doing something besides getting dressed for tea parties. They're been exploring for a little over forty five minutes. Johnny and Kayla worriedly walk back towards the DiNozzo house, glancing nervously at one another.

"Ziva is gonna kill me" Johnny said noticing his reflection in the window. His eyes dance around grinning and smiling, but his body language tells another story. An especially nervous story.

"She won't. My mom will be the pissed one" Kayla said shrugging her shoudlers. Its true, her mom will be so mad at her. It'll be funny.

"You don't know Ziva. My ass is toast" Johnny sighed and smiles briefly wondering why he thought the Vance's would be stuck-up brats. Kayla is fun!

"Yah right" Kayla said uneasily. She's never been spanked by her mother before. Only by her dad. Her mom usually hands her off to him. Or just swats her; hard enough to leave a sting.

"Johnny DiNozzo!" Ziva said sounding shocked and annoyed at the same time. Johnny struggles to hold in his laughs.

"Hey Ziva" he said coolly.

"What happened?" Ziva asked angrily. Her teeth set on the edge. First Kyle, now Johnny. Great, just great.

"Nothing" Johnny said pretending to sound like everything is perfectly fine.

"Your clothes are ruined" Jackie exclaimed shaking her head. Tony glares at his son; this must've been all of his idea.

"Shame" Kayla said drolly, her brown eyes bright with enthusiasm and excitement. She looks at her father who is trying very hard not to grin.

"Johnny" Ziva warned agitated. First he has an attitude, and now this. Oh great!

"Oh, you mean the mud" Johnny pauses dramatically "we rolled down the hill. It was a lot of fun."

"You rolled down the muddy hill, why?" Ziva asked folding her arms over her chest.

"It was only a game and…I wanted to show Kayla how to have fun. She needs to chill. You know let the good times roll, down the hill" Johnny said nudging Kayla who smiles at the pun.

"That's a load of crap and you know it" Tony thundered. Johnny backs up nervously, a little puddle of mud forming on the ground.

"There's a bathroom upstairs in our room were Emily can get cleaned up" Tony calms down a little bit. Realizing the director is still in the room.

"It's fine; we have extra clothes in the car. We left some luggage in the car because the kids have just come back from New Hampshire" Leon said softly. He takes a sip of his soda. He doesn't like drinking when the kids are around. After they've gone to sleep and when they become older, sure, but it doesn't feel right in front of them at the moment.

"That's luck" Tony commented. Kayla and Jackie go upstairs and into the master bathroom to get her cleaned up.

"Take a shower and put your clothes in the hamper" Tony ordered turning to Johnny who nods grinning devilishly.

"O-kay" Johnny smiles; happy that he got away with something, for once.

"Johnny, no more of these games I mean it. Another prank and you'll get a spanking. We clear?" Tony said giving Johnny a look.

"Yes sir" Johnny salutes Tony who playfully smacks his bottom. The eleven year old runs upstairs, faster than lightening.

"There's never a boring moment here, is there?" Leon asked shaking his head, obviously amused by all of this.

"Sorry, about Johnny getting Kayla all dirty" Tony said, it's a good thing Gibbs isn't here. He would head-slap him, and say 'never apologize DiNozzo, sign of weakness.'

"I don't think she minds, she hates dresses" Leon said. He knows his daughter, and he knows that she's stubborn as hell.

"Why does she wear them?" Ziva couldn't help but ask.

"To please Jackie" Leon explained softly. He is proud of his children, but sometimes he wishes they would say no more often. Leon worries about them.

"She's a good kid" Tony said. Leon sighs and nods in agreement. He sort of wishes his kids could misbehave a few times.

"Yeah, her good-kid attitude won't last very long. She's getting sick of it. Johnny and Kyle may be troublemakers but they're both good kids. I can tell" Leon said shaking his head.

"Thanks" Ziva said smiling slightly. Nobody ever really says that their boys are really good kids.

"That compliment doesn't leave this house" Leon said with a small smile on his lips.

"Understandable" Johnny comes, downstairs wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt that says 'why should I worry?' and two different colored socks. His brown hair with blonde speckles is wet and he smells clean...enough.

"Nice socks, dumbo" Kyle retorted walking into the kitchen with Kevin following.

"Shut up" Johnny mumbled angrily.

"Why don't you make me shortie?" Kyle isn't much taller than Johnny, but he loves bragging that he is.

"Kyle quit antagonizing your brother and sit down" Ziva ordered in a no nonsense tone. Johnny sits down at the table and smiles at everyone. Kyle smirks devilishly at Ziva.

"Yes ma'am" Kyle said sarcastically, curtsying like he's wearing a dress. Johnny grins and does the same thing. Now he's done it. First he's being disrespectful, and now Johnny. Ziva glares at him, obviously having enough of this. She leans towards him to whisper in his ear.

"Kyle, if I have to talk to you about your attitude one more time today. I'll take you over my knee. We clear?" Ziva whispered in a low voice. Kyle looks up at her his face pale with worry.

"Yeah" he answered; with a little less attitude. Kayla comes downstairs in jeans, a pink tee-shirt, and sneakers her mother is following looking a little annoyed. Jared glares at his sister's wardrobe. How come she gets to wear regular clothes?

"Good, anyone want, anyone tomato soup" Ziva offered grinning at their guests; Jared and Johnny wisely don't take any. Oddly, Kyle does. He takes a big helping of the soup. His grin wider than anything.

The second everyone puts the spoon into their mouths and tastes the soup their facial expressions change to the largest degree. Kayla spits it out and gulps down her Coke, Leon and Jackie take long sips of their water; Kyle pretends his mouth is on fire by jumping up and down like he has ants in his pants. Tony and Ziva do the same as Leon and Jackie. Jared looks over at Kyle who smiles at him and gulps down his water in one long sip. Johnny is watching it all trying very hard not to laugh out loud. By the time everyone's mouths are cooled off. Ziva and Tony's frown are fixed on Johnny who looks over and grins at them.

"Johnny, go upstairs and wait for me" Tony ordered softly. Johnny looks up in complete and utter shock. The smile is wiped off his adorable face.

"Tony, I-I didn't do it" he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"I have a hard time believing that"

"Kyle did it" Johnny cried glaring at his brother. He looks at Ziva pleadingly, Ziva looks away now wanting to look into those army green eyes.

"Twerp. Why would I KNOWINGLY eat something that burned my tongue off?" Kyle asked angrily Johnny starts to cry.

"I don't know" he cried out kicking the side of the table.

"Johnny, go upstairs" Tony ordered, he looks at Ziva who is clearing the table with the help of Jackie.

"No" Johnny shouted. Why should he get spanked for something he didn't do? Well he did some of it, but Kyle did more.

"Johnny, I'm really angry and disappointed in you right now. Now go upstairs before I decide to take you over my knee right here" Tony ordered. Johnny shakes his head while Kevin hopes that Kyle will confess. This is just plain old mean.

"But, Tony" Johnny said, trembling slightly. He doesn't wanna get a spanking. This isn't fair.

"Go" Tony ordered firmly, swatting Johnny's backside. Johnny runs upstairs with tears in his green eyes. Jared looks at Kyle who is staring intently into the soup.

"We're really sorry about this" Ziva explained. This entire visit has been a disaster and it only lasted two hours.

"We should get going" Jackie said pulling on her coat. Knowing a little to well what is going to happen with Johnny next.

"It has been…interesting" Leon said, like his wife he is one step ahead of the game. He already has his kids halfway out the door.

"I had fun" Jared smiles over at Kyle who has a pained look on his face.

"Yeah, me too" Kayla chimed. Jackie smiles a wavering smile at the DiNozzos. She leaves with Leon who is shaking his head and trying hard not to laugh. This house is amazingly fun and dangerous.

Tony goes upstairs and into his son's room. He watches Johnny sit on the bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. Pulling Johnny's desk chair in front of him Tony studies Johnny; wondering if he really is guilty or not. Johnny finally breaks the long silence.

"I didn't do it" Johnny said breaking the silence.

"Why did you do this? Being disrespectful, getting Kayla dirty, and pulling this prank. Is there something wrong? Are you worried we might send you back? Becuase we'd never do anything of the sort. We love you both so much" Tony asked kindly.

"NO! I didn't want the Vance's over. I wanted to go out and play" Johnny blurted. He slams his hand over his mouth and groans.

"You did all that because you didn't want the Vance's over" Johnny glances sadly over at the door.

"Yes"

"But, I didn't do the hot sauce one" Johnny added. Tony looks at the eleven year old, he is really trying to believe that but how can he? He was the one stirring the pot. Kyle wasn't anywhere near there. This just doesn't make any sense.

"Who did, Johnny?"

"Kyle" he answered simply.

"He burned his tongue. Why would he eat something knowing he'd burn his tongue?" Tony asked his voice angry.

Johnny struggles not to smile at this. "I dunno, he's stupid."

"Jonathan DiNozzo, I've had enough of your pranks for one day" Tony said firmly, his green eyes are full of disappointment.

"It wasn't a prank" Johnny pleaded.

"What was it? A game? Was this all a game to you? Ziva and I are trying to get you to, make friends with Kayla and Jared. They're good kids. Were you trying to make us look bad" Tony asked calmly taking a deep breath. He has to remain calm, always remain calm before you spank. Tony instantly regrest asking his last question.

"No, I didn't mean to make you look bad. But, I didn't do it" Johnny said pleadingly. Why doesn't anyone believe him?

"You were stirring the soup" Tony said narrowing his matching green eyes. "Care to explain why?"

"I guess this is what happens when you try to be helpful. I'm not gonna help out anymore" Johnny answered smartly. Tony's green eyes narrow angrily at Johnny.

"No, this is what happens when you're a smart ass" Tony said settling Johnny face-down over his knees.

"Tony...I didn't do it" Johnny shouted. Tony doesn't answer. He hates spanking his sons, but after many warnings and disrespect. Something needs to be done. Spanking, so far. Has been proven to work with his boys.

Johnny instantly starts to kick his feet into his dad's jean covered thighs. Tony raises his hand and brings it down with a loud crack. Johnny stirs over his lap. Steadying him, so he doesn't swat him anywhere that might cause fatal damage, Tony raises his hand once more. Johnny starts to cry by the fourth spank. "Please…it hhhuurrtss...you're killllinnng meee" Tony tries very hard to ignore his cries and continues to spank him until he reaches eleven firm smacks by this time Johnny's sobbing.

Tony rubs circles in Johnny back. The young boy's shoulders shake as the tears roll down his cheeks. The eleven year old feels so betrayed by Kyle's betrayal. "You're forgiven, shh. It's all over son" Johnny sniffles and swallows hard. He weakly lets him self off of his dad's lap wincing when he straightens ever-so-slightly. Tony wipes the tears from his cheeks and gives him a fatherly hug.

Downstairs, Kyle is helping Ziva with the dishes. "Jared's nice" Kyle said trying to make conversation with Ziva who has been watching him intently. Almost trying to figure out why he didn't defend Johnny. That's what Kyle usually does. Ziva squints at her son, trying to figure out his plan.

"Yes, he is" Ziva said softly. "Jackie has been telling me how he needs more friends"

"Uh-huh"

"Kyle, I'm so proud of you becoming his friend" Kyle looks over at her stunned and nervous.

"Yeah I guess"

"Ziva, what happens when we lie?" Kyle asked sadly. Stupid guilt is settling in. He heard Johnny's loud protests while being spanked.

"You know what happens" Ziva reminded him.

"I do, but…" Kyle trailed off; hoping that Ziva will get the message.

"You're a good kid. I do not think we tell you boys that enough" she sounds so sincere and honest. That's the part Kyle hates. She's being way to nice, this ain't fair.

"Ze-vah" Kyle whined in an annoyed tone. He already knows that painful bit. Ziva gives him a look.

"I'm not lying, to you Kyle. I think you and Johnny are both good kids. Even though you get into trouble sometimes, you're both good boys" Ziva said warmly.

"Please tell me"

"Very well, if you chose not to confess about lying; you feel guilty and hurt with yourself. It may hurt getting a spanking, but when you lie the lie grows and you struggle to keep up with all the lies. In the end you get a worse punishment" she pauses. "Did I answer you're question?" Ziva asked seriously.

"Oh, yeah. You did" Kyle said worriedly trembling slightly. Ziva is probably right, well she's always right. She has that awful mom right thing going for her.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Ziva asked giving Kyle one of her knowing looks.

Kyle avoids looking into Ziva's brown eyes. "No, I was just wondering" Ziva nods and continues to dry the rest of the dishes; suspiciously.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby watches Tim with ten year old Luke. This is his last visitation day with the family; it's been five months since their first one and his social worker Mary trusts them; immensely. He's going to join the family in about a week or so. He's so adorable. Short brown, almost blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He doesn't look anything like her, but he sure is a cutie. Lucas was taken away from his drug-addicted parents at one. They signed away their rights as his guardian a year later.

Sighing, Abby suddenly wonders if the system is as bad as it seems. No parents, hugging their precious little babies. Who'd want to give up baby Luke anyway? Even though he is technically not a baby, he's perfect to both Tim and Abby. "Abby? Can we watch a movie?" Luke asked weakly. At The Group Home, he doesn't get to watch many movies cos the big kids always have the remote. It isn't fair in Luke's opinion.

"Of course, anything you want" Abby said sounding cheerful as usual, with Lucas around she's been twice as cheerful as before.

"I'll make the popcorn" Tim offered, getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen. A smile twinkling in his light green eyes, Abby beams. This is easy, Tony and Ziva are being dramatic if they think raising a boy is hard…well two boys.

"Cool! Can we watch X-Men; Origins. I haven't seen that one yet" Abby nods, seeing Luke happy makes her wonder what motherhood will be like. At the moment it feels like they're good friends. Ziva has told her many times there is a fine line between friends and parenthood.

While shopping at the mall, Johnny hasn't even looked Kyle in the eye. Every time he does look at his big brother, he's afraid that he'll burst into tears. How could Kyle betray him like that? How could he not say anything? That spanking last night hurt. Johnny winces as he leans against the wall. Kyle looks sick or is it guilt. Maybe Nobles won't be so bad. Kyle looks over at Johnny and smiles sadly. Johnny looks away; not giving his brother the satisfaction of smiling. Kyle looks at Ziva who has been shoving piles of new clothes into their cart.

"Dead people wore this junk" Kyle said over-dramatically. Tony has gone off to see if there are any men's clothes. Ziva went shopping with Abby four days ago.

"They do not, go try it on. We don't have long, before we meet with the Sister" Ziva ordered using her firm mommy voice.

"What sister?" Johnny asked deciding to play dumb. Deciding that at FAIRVIEW they don't have any stupid nuns. No offense nuns.

"The nun in charge at your new school" Ziva explained in a clearly annoyed tone. Kyle looks pleadingly at his little brother. How stupid can you be? Ziva's infuriated and clearly exasperated so shut your mouth.

"We don't have nuns at our school" Johnny answered smartly. Kyle pretends to look interested in the sunglasses rack.

"Johnny, we've talked about this all morning" Ziva said her tone becoming soft. Almost as though she understand why Johnny is upset. "You can no longer go to Fairview because it isn't in our district. Tony and I do not like sending you to a new school. There's nothing we can do about it"

"We could move"

"I know this may seem unfair, but that's just how it is" Ziva hands him a white button down shirt. Johnny throws it on the ground and stomps on it a few times.

"You suck" Johnny decided folding his arms across his chest. Kyle grins obviously impressed by his baby brother's attitude. This is better than cable!

Ziva looks around for Tony. An angry look appearing on her slightly tan face, Johnny noticing the look of complete annoyance on her face picks the shirt off the ground and wipes most of the dirt off. "If your attitude doesn't start improving, I'll smack your bottom. We clear?" Ziva hissed at him.

"Yeah" Johnny sulked, poking his tongue out at her. This isn't fair. They never yell or spank Kyle. It's only him. This is stupid.

"I mean it, Johnny" Ziva warned one last time. Kyle nudges his little brother to shut up and be happy he didn't get swatted.

"I know!" Johnny snapped at her. Kyle looks down at his shoes his face beet red. Taking the clothes from Ziva; he rushes into one of the dressing rooms. Kyle doesn't want to witness this smack-happy moment.

"Johnny, if you don't stop and I mean now. You're going to get a spanking once we get home. We clear?" Ziva asked, her eyes becoming a furious brown color of pure mommy-Zi annoyed.

Johnny looks up at her. "Last night" he reminded Ziva making sure it sounds sadder than it really was. Ziva sighs and runs a hand through his brown hair.

"Last night you got a spanking for pulling a cruel prank. Today you're on your way to receiving a spanking for disrespect. I don't want to, but if you keep up this attitude. I will. We clear" Ziva repeated making sure her and her son have eye contact.

"Yeah" Johnny answered with a little less attitude. Ziva nods finally satisfied with the fact that Johnny is starting to behave.

"Good, go, try these on. We don't have a lot of time" Ziva said sounding pleading. Its twenty to six and they have to meet up with Sister Kathy at six thirty. That's the only time that was acceptable due to the fact that there are four other enrollments. Johnny heads into the dressing room, feeling lucky. He knows if that they were at the BBQ or home or on their street or anyplace else. He might've gotten one. Only Johnny knows his parents don't ever spank in public. They don't like showing off their parenting in front of strangers that enjoy children's pain.

"Nice to have you all over"

"It's nice to be here, Gibbs" Julie replied and she means it. At his house, it feels like they're a real family.

"Like a real family" Thalia added quietly giving Julie a secret smile.

She kind of likes Gibbs. Sort of, in the way someone likes to eat vegetables. You have to be in the mood for them, in Thalia's opinion Gibbs is an okay guy. Ally doesn't like Gibbs at all. He's a big old meanie, with a booger brain. Always telling her to behave and be good for her Mommy. Ally is good, it's just everybody else is mean and dumb. Especially Gibbs, he's the meanest of them all.

"I don't like pasta"

"Yes you do. See its good" Thalia shovels the pasta into her mouth. A smile breaks out onto her lips after she swallows. Ally shakes her head; clearly angry with the fact that Thalia likes him. She's possed' ta be on her side. Big kids are big old meanies, Ally thought Thalia and her were friends…until Gibbs came along and ruined it. So did Kyle. He's stupid too. Johnny is too.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT IT!" Ally declared pushing her plate away. The pasta looks stupid. So does the yucky green things. String beans…yuck

"Honey, please. You'll like it. Just try one little bite" Julie said smiling as she puts some of the pasta into her mouth.

"NO! NO" Ally said slamming her hands onto the table. She looks like she's two years old. Thalia rolls her eyes and holds onto the cup of milk; to keep it from toppling over.

"How about this, I'll give you a dollar if you eat one bite" Julie offered. Gibbs mouth drops open in amazement. He's never met anyone who's ever tried bribing their child before.

"NO. I WANT CHICKEN!" Ally shouted at the top of her lungs. Julie nods sadly looking over at Gibbs; her face is red with embarrassment.

"Gibbs, umm…this is embarrassing. Do you have any chicken?" Julie asked inspecting the finishing touches on the table.

"Julie, a word" Gibbs said getting up from his chair and leading the way into the dining room. Julie follows

"Gibbs, all she wants is chicken" Julie said pretending to sound like everything is okay.

"That's not what we're having" Gibbs decided. He isn't going to heat up some chicken just because little Ally wants it. They're having pasta and that's that.

"Chicken is easy to make" Julie said. Gibbs shakes his head making it very clear he's sick of Julie's excuses.

"You can't let her get everything she wants" Gibbs said finally letting the truth come out.

"Ally knows how to behave" Julie insisted, trying to convince herself more than Gibbs.

"Let me help you" Gibbs said touching her arm.

"I can't" Julie said shaking her head.

"Don't you trust me?" Gibbs asked his tone soft and kind. Julie takes a deep breath.

"Gibbs, I…" Julie's interrupted. When they hear something break into what sounds like a million tiny pieces. "Ally did it" Thalia called from the kitchen. Julie sucks in her cheeks knowing that her niece isn't lying. Thalia is making an effort to enjoy Gibbs. Ally on the other hand; isn't. Her precious baby would do something like this. Julie honestly hopes this is just an accident and Ally didn't mean it. Only she knows the truth. Gibbs is one step ahead of Julie. He lifts Ally out of her seat and places her into a safe area away from the shattered plate.

Thalia is already halfway downstairs into the basement knowing that it's in her best interest to stay. Anyway she already finished dinner and she's texting Kyle about his new Nobles teacher, Sister Pam. She's a new nun and very kind. Julie and Gibbs are talking while cleaning up itty-bitty plate bits. Julie has the vacuum out; cleaning the small bits of glass and Gibbs is scooping larger pieces of glass into a strong black bag.

"Now do you want my help?" Gibbs asked causing Julie to look pause.

"Gibbs I can't" Julie folds. She's been in this position before. Ally's father was a low-life scum whose in prison due to the fact that he embezzled money from the bank and murdered his mother. The second he found out Julie was pregnant; he gave up his rights in a blink. He's due out of prison in sixty nine years. In the end Julie never loved him and he never loved Julie. It was just a one-night-stand. Ally was her little princess. Thalia was her miracle and rockstar.

"Mommy, it fellded from da table" Ally called, Gibbs and Julie look over at her. Julie smiles hoping her little girl is telling the truth. Gibbs frowns at the six year old, knowing full well she's lying through her angelic face.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Gibbs asked sounding hurt.

"Ally isn't used to a father figure in her life" Julie said quietly, making sure that Ally doesn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"And she doesn't like me" Gibbs added. Julie tries to look shocked, instead she looks nervous. When Ally doesn't like one of her boyfriends; she does everything in her power to split them up.

"She…likes you" Julie lied choking on her own words. Gibbs looks over at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a bad liar" Gibbs pauses and glances at Julie; his steeled blue eyes softer than ever. "Julie, let me help you" Gibbs said. Julie looks into his blue eyes; seeing only concern, trust, warmth and love.

Taking a deep breath, Julie looks over at Ally. Her baby, Thalia of course was her first baby. But, Ally. Ally is her little princess. "Okay" Julie said leaning in and lightly kissing his cheek.

Gibbs nods and advances towards Ally. Taking her hand, he walks Ally into the living room. She keeps on looking back at her mommy. Julie can't help, but look away. Her baby couldn't have done this. She's only six!

Gibbs sits down and glances into Ally's innocent green eyes. "Did you drop the plate or did it fall?" Gibbs asked Ally opens her mouth to speak. "I want the truth" he added in the firmest voice Ally has ever heard.

"It fellded" Ally lied stubbornly.

"You better hope you aren't lying to me" Gibbs warned. The look he's giving her causes Ally to shift from foot to foot. Then to glower at him, why should she?

"It did" Ally said the anger beginning to become evident in her voice.

"Ally Caruso" Gibbs warned firmly.

"It did!" Ally insisted. The frown Ally gives Gibbs would normally make him laugh, but this isn't a smiling or laughing time. Poking out her tongue, Ally puts on a defiant face. "I don't wike you."

"I know, you don't" Gibbs said applying a firm spank to Ally's naughty little bottom. The six year old cries out in overdramatic pain, causing Julie to come running into the living room; to see Ally rubbing her butt and Gibbs rolling his eyes.

"Ally, honey, are you okay?" Julie asked stroking Ally's soft brown hair.

"Mommy he hit me" Ally said pointing her finger at Gibbs. Julie looks over at Gibbs suddenly appalled and steps back.

Gibbs gets up, and gives Julie a look that says they should talk in private. "You stay put missy" he ordered to Ally who sticks out her tongue and glares. Leading Julie into the kitchen, Gibbs leans against the fridge.

"Gibbs, what's going on? Did you hit her?" Julie asked nervously.

"I gave her, a tap to the butt" Gibbs objected. It was more or less a tap.

"You spanked her? There are studies. They've proven spanking to bring out violence in children. More children who are spanked become troubled adults" Julie said feeling relieved.. Worry seeps into her bones; she's read about spankings and how they corrupt your mind. Making your child violent and destructive with other children, it was all in the article by Dr. Fishnose.

"Julie I was spanked as a kid. I'm not violent or disturbed. I live a perfectly normal lifestyle and I respect my father for spanking me when I needed it. Ally needs to learn to behave. She can't get away with everything she does" Gibbs said giving Julie a pleading look to take off those blindfolds she has on.

"Ally knows how to behave. I think she dropped the plate" Julie decided. "I believe what she told us to begin with. I trust her word" Gibbs sighs, can't Julie see Ally is manipulating her?

Gibbs tilts his head to the side. "She's manipulating you. I know you care about her. I care about Ally and Thalia, like my own daughters, but there has to be discipline" Gibbs said firmly. He looks over at Ally who looks away from the arguing adults.

"Gibbs, there are other ways of disciplining children. You could have asked her not to do it again or given her a red sticker" Julie said thoughtfully. Gibbs rolls his eyes. Julie has this sticker system, when they get into trouble its blue and aren't in trouble its pink.

"Asked her? She shouldn't have done it in the first place. Dropping the plate, means she wanted it to break" Gibbs said hoping her can get through to Julie. Ally is a good girl; she just needs to learn that she cannot get everything she wants. "Ally knows what she did was wrong. Kids need to learn their limits"

"The sticker system?" Julie offered looking down at her white flip-flops. She, Thalia, and Ally got their toe-nails painted before they came here.

"Julie, with the sticker system you're rewarding Ally for bad behavior. That isn't a great system for Ally to grow up in" Gibbs answered. "I thought you said you wanted my help."

"I do" Julie insisted reminding Gibbs so much of Ally. Only Ally has brown curls and Julie has red hair.

"Then let me help" Gibbs said sounding so kind and loving. Julie strokes his cheek; knowing he hasn't shaved today.

She then, looks over at her daughter and nods. "I trust you" Julie replied without any hesitation. She starts to walk towards the basement. By now, Thalia is probably exceeding her cell phone bill, talking with Kyle DiNozzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sister Lucy has auburn brown eyes. Like a fiery brown wood color. Her hair is hidden by the nun uniform. She smiles warmly at the family as they usher into her office. What a pleasant surprise? Lucy has read the DiNozzo boys files. This school is in for a treat with them. She seems nice enough to be a mother. She has to have some patience because she's been doing this all day. Meeting with families, talking about their children for an hour or so, and all that. She has her own family to get home too. Well her nephew is over with his three little rascals running a muck.

"I'm Sister Lucy. You must be the DiNozzos. Jackie has told me many great things about you" Sister Lucy said sounding kind. Ziva smiles back at her.

"I'm Tony and this is my wife Ziva. These are our boys; Kyle and Johnny" Tony said shaking Sister Lucy's hand. Kyle holds him self a little taller and smiles.

"Hi ma'am" Kyle said politely. He's been acting much better for some reason. It just doesn't make sense. First he doesn't want to go to Nobles and now he does. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf or something.

"Sup" Johnny burped. Tony clips the back of his younger son's hair. Burping in front of a nun? She's third in line when it comes to god; first god, priests, and then nuns. Kyle starts cracking up; his little brother is hilarious. This is really funny. Tony gives Kyle a look.

Tony leans in to whisper in his son's ear. Only Ziva beats him to it. She's clearly had enough with his behavior today. "Enough. I mean it this time. If you don't drop the attitude I'll spank you" Ziva warned hastily. Enough is enough.

"Whatever" Johnny said not believing a word of her threat; Tony glares at his younger boy. Weird, Kyle has been acting perfect today.

"I mean it. If you don't stop, I'll spank your bottom with my hairbrush. We clear?" Johnny nods, a smirk forming in his eyes. He knows Ziva's threat is empty and she probably won't follow through with it. As does Kyle, Tony and even Ziva. "Now apologize" Ziva ordered her tone harsh and angry.

"Sorry Sister" Johnny said blinking innocently. His big army green eyes becoming more and more innocent every second.

"It is fine. Let's talk about your teachers and activites for each grade" Sister Lucy said starting to talk about whom would have who for a teacher.

Ally looks around, an angry expression on her face. Well its more or less a pout. Where's her mommy? This isn't fair. Her mommy is supposed to make Gibbs go away when she wants him to. Gibbs is mean. He's a big old mean booger face. Everybody's mean to her. It isn't fair. First Thalia doesn't agree with her and then her mommy. Gibbs is the meanest of them all.

"Where's Mommy?" Ally asked looking around. She thought mommy was joking when she went downstairs.

"Downstairs with Thalia" Gibbs explained in a soft, caring tone. Ally looks up at him, why is he being nice? He's usually mean. Well he is mean. Thalia's just a dope.

"I want my Mommy" Ally pouted her lower lip trembling.

"She's downstairs with Thalia. We're going to have a little talk" Gibbs leads her to his couch. Sitting down, he places Ally in front of him.

"No, I want Mommy" Ally said stubbornly. Fake tears start to roll down her adorable cheeks. Gibbs sits back down on the couch and sighs. He cares about Ally, like she was his own daughter. It's just she doesn't know how to behave.

"Ally, I…" Gibbs studies her face, realizing she isn't even listening. Instead she's crying bloody murder. Ally continues to cry louder and louder; Gibbs in return gives her a knowing look. "Dry your tears" he ordered. Ally reluctantly does as she's told.

"Why did you drop the plate?"

"I didn't" Ally lied; an angry look of defiance forming onto her face.

"Ally Caruso, if you don't tell me the truth. I'm going to spank you" Gibbs said sternly, wagging a finger at her.

"NO! I want my mommy!" Ally wailed glaring at Gibbs. Her willful green eyes filled with total defiance. Punching Gibbs in the stomach, he bends the six year old over his lap. Lightly smacking Ally's bottom, Gibbs lets her up. Sniffling Ally looks down at her toes; she's never been spanked or even smacked on the butt, before today her mommy would just give her a sticker.

"Are you ready to start telling me the truth?" Gibbs asked, looking into Ally's big green eyes. She nods still stunned with what has just happened.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. His tone becoming soft and full of concern.

When Ally doesn't answer, he frowns at her. "Ally" Gibbs said raising his voice slightly.

"I dropped it" Ally sniffled.

"Why?" Gibbs asked firmly.

"Cos, I didn't want da pasta" Ally said her lower lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Ally, you can't get everything you want. Your mommy might allow you to throw tantrums, but I don't. We clear?" Gibbs said giving her a look. Ally wipes her nose with her sleeve.

"Hmmph" Ally said rolling her eyes. She's more like a friggen teenager than a little kid, Gibbs sighs knowing right now isn't the time. Ally walks past him with a smirk playing on her lips. Gibbs follows her downstairs where he sees Thalia and Julie laughing and giggling. Thalia's right, they are like a real family.

That night Julie, Ally, and Thalia sleep over Gibbs house. Julie and Gibbs share a bed, while Thalia and Ally share the guest bedroom. Locking the back door, Gibbs smiles knowing this is what its like to have woman back in his life.

"You know Timmy" Abby said soothingly. She rubs his back. Now Tim knows why she's giving him a massage and being so sugary sweet. She wants something.

"What Abby?" Tim murmured. She rubs harder and harder. Tim shifts uncomfortably, she's rubbing too hard now.

"I think Lucas, needs more toys and clothes" Tim tenses up, even more. He doesn't want to have this discussion with his wife at the moment.

"We've already bought him tons of clothes Abby" Tim reminded her. Abby stops rubbing and glares at her husband.

"Timmy, that's not enough. He needs more games, toys, and…more everything" Abby's eyes are bright and shining with happiness.

"Abby" Tim said shaking his head. They can't be having this conversation. He and Abby already bought Luke; an X-Box 360, video-games, a PSP, clothes, toys, and lots of games.

"He's a little boy. Don't you want to make _our_ little boy happy?" Abby asked batting her eyelashes at her.

"He will be happy with everything we have to offer him" Tim said. Tim turns around so their eyes are meeting.

"But that isn't enough" Abby complained. Tim chuckles at her. She's like a child herself sometimes.

"Abby, all Lucas needs love, care, and discipline. We're going to be his parents. I think that's what he needs; parents who'll do just that"

"I know, but Timmy, Lucas won't need discipline" Abby said, like she's sure that Luke won't cause any trouble at all.

"He's ten and he will" Tim said sounding sure. Abby has wanted to buy more toys for Luke ever since they found out about the adoption.

"Timmy, he's a good boy" Abby said, like Tim doesn't know. Tim gives her a look, and frowns obviously knowing that Lucas is a good boy. He is, it's just that he needs to know discipline. All kids need discipline.

"I know he is, but all kids need discipline Abs. Look at the DiNozzo boys" Tim said offering up a good point.

"That's different" Abby said shaking her head. Tim is being so annoying. Doesn't he know that Luke needs toys, not discipline?

"How?" Tim asked incredulously. Abby smiles with her eyes at him.

"Those two are mini Tony's. Of course they'll start trouble. It's all in their gene code" Abby explained. Tim struggles to keep the smile from forming onto his face.

"Would you like to tell Tony that, or shall I?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow at her. Abby lightly and playfully punches his shoulder.

"Don't Timmy. I think he already knows" Abby said smiling a wide at him.

"Oh yeah I'm sure" he rolls his light green eyes at her. "Lucas probably won't need much discipline…" Tim began Abby smiles happily; her green eyes shining.

"It's settled then Luke won't need discipline. Goodnight Timmy" Abby interrupted, pulling the covers over her self and quickly falling to sleep.

"Abby, that's not what I" Tim stops and sighs. He'll have to discuss this with Abby some other time.

Johnny hasn't spoken a single word to Kyle since the interview. Sister Lucy, the headmaster of the school actually seems nice and in her early forties. There are other nuns running around the place too. Kyle doesn't seem to care. He has the same teacher as Jared. Johnny does, he has a plan to get kicked out. Even though, he has the same teacher as Kayla. It just isn't fair. Tony sits down beside Ziva on the couch with red wine glasses in his hand.

He hands her one of them. She smiles warmly at him. "What's wrong, my ninja?" Tony asked stroking her knee. Ziva takes a sip of her wine.

"I almost spanked Johnny today" Ziva said and then she tells her husband what happened while he was gone.

"You know, they only pull this crap when you're in charge" Tony reminded her. That is true, because Kyle does mouth off more when she's around.

"I don't like spanking them, Tony. It works, but I just don't like doing it" Ziva admitted, shaking her head. The way that her sons' squirm and cry; it breaks her heart.

"Neither do I" Tony rubs his brow. The spanking system works, but it breaks his heart when he has to spank his boys. "They have to learn discipline. I love our boys, but I want them to grow up to be good people in life"

"I do agree, but it's almost like Johnny knew I wasn't going to spank him" Ziva said looking appalled.

"Did he mouth off again?" Tony asked; he cannot believe that Johnny actually burped at a nun. That was too funny, in his opinion if he was eleven. He would've laughed his head off.

"No, he knows better." Ziva answered. "I just think Johnny and Kyle are starting to see through the several warnings" it's true, every time she does warn them. They mouth off even more. Thinking…knowing there's going to be another warning.

"They still are relatively new to the family. Maybe they're just trying to find their place" Tony said, usually he doesn't like making up excuses for his boys. That is true; they still are new to the family. It has to take time.

"It could be that" Ziva hummed. Tony switches off the bedroom light. She's already asleep. She must be really tired from dealing with the kids today.

"I just hope it doesn't involve trouble" Tony said softly, falling asleep. What they don't know is; Johnny has a plan that involves getting kicked out of Nobles.


	5. Chapter 5

Scratching the back of his neck, Johnny looks around at his new classmates. All of them pretty much, look the same with basic uniforms and fake grins. Johnny actually smiles when he spots Kayla and Cody. It disappears when he realizes that he looks like a friggen idiot. Kyle should've said 'kiss off' to even thinking about going to this school. Only he wouldn't have to sit on a souring butt like Johnny does. This morning he got a few smacks for saying that to Tony. It wasn't his fault. It's Kyle's fault he keeps getting spanked.

Johnny sits down at his desk feeling a little bit of a sting. He hates this school. This isn't fair. Tony and Ziva should've moved. Kyle didn't seem all that mad about this switch. Probably because Thalia goes to this school too; Kyle has a big crush on her. Johnny heard him tell Mattie that. After class, Johnny practically runs to the teacher's lounge. Normally its receess for the kids, but Johnny and Cody have decided to cut their recess short for a prank that'll hopefully get Johnny kicked out.

Smiling crazily, Johnny assembles his cherry bombs in the teachers lounge. Cody was the one who gave him the idea on where to put these things. This is awesome. Kyle would love this. Only now he's a dork and Johnny hates his dorky guts. He made sure that he would get caught. Who cares if he gets spanked? At least Johnny will get kicked out.

"Johnny won't your parents be pissed?" Cody asked quietly. His own father would flip out if he did anything like this.

"I don't care" Johnny lied.

"You don't" Cody asked sounding like he doesn't believe a word Johnny says. That's what annoys Johnny about Cody. Sometimes Cody can be a know-it-all and other times he can be funny.

"Nope" he continues to place the cherries down; one in the microwave and another on the stove.

"Why not?"

"I have a paper back book in my jeans" Johnny joked. Cody starts laughing. The funny thing is Johnny isn't joking. He thought of this in advance.

"Why would you need…oh that's genius" Cody said wiping some tears from his eyes. Doing that, since Johnny wants to get caught. He obviously will and his dad might just spank him with the hairbrush.

"I know" Johnny concluded. The rest of the time is in silence. With Cody being the look-out and Johnny getting everything ready, this is going to be big. He and Cody could be considered legends.

He already promised Cody that he'd take the blame for this one. Flipping open the lighter Johnny lights all six of the cherries and runs out of the room. Cody has already slipped away. Johnny runs down the corridor hearing a loud explosion behind him. He grins, that is until one of the nun start screaming and shouting. Very overdramatic in Johnny's opinion.

"Who did this?" a nun shouted looking like a ferocious bear. Johnny looks over and realizes that not all nuns are quiet and religious.

"I DID" Johnny declared with pride in his voice. The nun and other kids look over at him stunned out of their minds. Who'd just go out and blatantly say they did something without caring if they got caught.

"Young man, come with me. Sister Lucy is going to call you're parents" the Sister said leading a proud Johnny to the Sister's office. People all around him are whispering and nodding their approval.

Kyle on the other hand is enjoying school. This place is twice as smart as his other school. He misses some of his teachers and the guys, but he's actually learning things here. At the end of the day he hasn't even caused that much trouble. Instead he got placed in Algebra 2. That's where the smart kids go. Thalia is in the same class, but all's well that ends well. Jared is too, but that's a no brainier, Jared Vance is a smart kid.

"Did you hear about Johnny?" Thalia asked pretending to study her Algebra book.

"No what?" Kyle inquired. Lately his little bro has been acting up. Maybe it's a desperate cry for attention.

"He cherry bombed the teacher's lounge" Thalia informed him with a smile in her eyes. Johnny DiNozzo has guts. He has proven that to her. Even if he doesn't like her all that much, still he has more guts than Thalia thought he did.

"No he didn't do it…he isn't that stupid" Kyle said shaking his head. Why would Johnny do something knowing he'd get spanked? That just doesn't make sense.

"He did. A bunch of kids and nuns saw him do it" Thalia sounds aggravated. When you don't agree with her, she tends to get upset by it.

"Mr. DiNozzo, stop talking unless you want a detention" their teacher Mr. Hynes ordered. For some reason he hates Kyle. It may be, because Kyle already knows the material and couldn't care less about school. Or he just hates him.

"Whatever" Kyle muttered.

"Excuse me" Mr. Hynes usually expects kids like this brat to back down and apologize or whimper like a puppy.

"I said whatever. I already know this stuff anyway" Kyle said shrugging his shoulders. Why listen when you already know something? It's a waste of time.

"Hmm, I suppose you won't mind staying for detention on Friday" Mr. Hynes decided, turning his back to Kyle.

"Can we make it Thursday? I have places to be on Friday" Kyle said causing an eruption of laughter from other students. Thalia included, Jared looks pleadingly at Kyle to shut his mouth.

"How about we make it every Friday for the rest of the month" Mr. Hynes said evenly and coolly. This guy isn't fair! Kyle's mouth falls open in shock.

"Hey! That isn't fair" Kyle blurted, kids like Kyle speak without thinking. They blurt stuff they shouldn't out.

"Shall we make it on Thursday's as well?" Mr. Hynes threatened an empty threat. He wouldn't do that to the boy. All he wants is for his students to listen. Is that so hard for them to do these days?

"No…sir" Kyle said through clenched teeth. Oh yah, this guy defidently gets egged on Halloween and his car probably has a few dents in it.

"Go, down to Sister Lucy's office to get your slips" Mr. Hynes ordered without even blinking an eye Kyle curtsies.

"Yes…sir" Kyle said curtseying some more.

"You want to make jokes. I'll give you one. That's another Friday for detention" Mr. Hynes said smiling at his own little joke. Jared's eyes pop out. Hynes has never given more than two detentions ever!

"You're not that funny" Kyle said clearly annoyed by his detentions.

"Would you like to make it five detentions each Friday?" Mr. Hynes questioned his tone as hard as steel. He'd make Gibbs pissed off too.

"No sir" Kyle said trying his best to muster up a polite tone.

"Go down to Sister Lucy's office to receive your slips" Kyle nods feeling a little reluctant about this one. If Johnny got into trouble chances are Tony and Ziva are down there. If they see him down there too, he's dead meat. Or should he say his ass is grass, but that doesn't really make sense.

"DiNozzo, I think you accomplished something" Thalia said watching her friend back up his material.

"What would that be?" Kyle asked stuffing his pencil into a binder.

"Getting four detentions in one day. New school record" Jared answered with a smile, Mr. Hynes glares at the three children.

"Yeah" Kyle laughed nervously. This day has turned from excellent to shitty in seconds.

At NCIS, the day has been really slow. There hasn't been any cases all morning and part of the afternoon. Gibbs and Ally had a discussion last night that ended with another 'tap' to the butt. Afterward they joined Thalia and Julie downstairs, where nobody else caused any trouble. Abby has been running around NCIS jittery and full of energy about adopting Lucas.

"He looks adorable" Ziva commented smiling at Abby. This Lucas boy, really does look cute. Blonde-brown hair and ocean green eyes. Such a cutie pie!

"He's such a good kid. Never gets in trouble or anything" Abby said Tony looks over at Gibbs and catches him rolling his eyes.

"And if he does?" Tony asked knowing Tim will supply the answer.

"Timmy and I've decided we're not going to spank him" Abby declared more or less to Tim than to anyone else.

"Abby, we haven't decided that yet" Tim said in a soft tone. He knows Abby is excited about Lucas, but all kids need discipline.

"We have to. I don't want my baby to be spanked" Tim clears his throat getting ready to correct Abby about Lucas being a baby. Ziva beats the punch.

"Johnny and Kyle are both spanked and they're both good kids…most of the time" Ziva said trying to explain that spanking can be effective.

"But Kyle and Johnny are so…" Abby rambled trying to decide which specific word to chose. Ziva can be overprotective with her little boys.

"So what…" Ziva inquired giving Abby a look to watch were she treads.

"They misbehave a lot" Abby blurted struggling not to smile. "but, I can't blame them. After all they are Tony's spawn" Gibbs smiles to him self.

"Kyle and Johnny are good kids. They haven't misbehaved in weeks" Ziva retorted in a cranky voice, she leaps up the second she hears her phone ring. Glad to be out of the conversation…more or less battle with the McGee's.

"NCIS Special Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo speaking…Sister Lucy, what's wrong? He did what? No, Johnny doesn't even have…Kyle's in trouble too. Three detentions! We'll be in shortly"

"What's wrong Zi?"

"Johnny…he cherry bombed the teacher's lounge. Kyle got three detentions" Tony sighs wondering how his boys' manage to cause trouble on their first day.

"They've been good, have they?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow with a joking grin.

"Shut up Probie and Mrs. Probie" Tony ordered grabbing the car keys. At the moment he doesn't trust his wife to drive. She looks a little too mad for his taste.

"Where the hell did he get cherry bombs anyway? Did you buy them for him?" Tony asked, Ziva glowers at him; her brown eyes daring him to say anything more. "I take that last question back"

"Smart move" Ziva said her tone angry.

"What's been going on with him?" Tony wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is, we're going to talk about" Ziva said.

"Talk and then spank right?"

"Absolutely" Ziva confirmed that devil of a boy has been acting up since he got spanked for the hot sauce.

"Now he's done it" Tim said shaking his head; looking upset. His poor nephews are in over their heads.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked. Gibbs already knows. Leon decided to tell him almost everything.

"Way I hear it. Johnny's been acting out all week; first hot sauce in soup, stealing, bringing a lighter to school, and the cherry bombs. Kyle's attitude has been as shiny as metal" Gibbs looks over at his smartest agent. How could he get that analogy wrong?

"All metal has to rust" Gibbs said gruffly.

"Too bad that means butts have to become toast" Abby concluded. Now she knows her nephews are good kids, but they cause so much damn trouble.

Johnny is led to a group of chairs; which is outside the main office. Surprisingly Kyle is already sitting in one of them. His back is turned away from Johnny. The thirteen year old notices his brother and half smiles; funny how the both of them got in trouble on their first day.

"Hey" Johnny mumbled sounding lifeless.

"Hey!" Kyle said sounding enthusiastic and super friendly. "I heard what you did" Johnny scowls at his brother. How can he be this nice to him?

"I didn't hear what _you_ did" Johnny mouthed back.

"I got three detentions for talking back. This place is stricter than Fairview" Kyle joked winking and playfully nudging his brother.

"Don't you miss it?" Johnny whined. It's not his fault. He is only eleven. It's only expected for him to whine.

"Sure I do…I'm sorry I let you take the heat when the Vance's were over. I just didn't wanna get spanked. I'm really sorry" Kyle means it. Johnny probably wouldn't have been bad if he took the blame.

Johnny sighs. Kyle has been trying to apologize all week. "It's okay. At least now we're both going to get spanked" the little DiNozzo answered.

"You know what? I'm going to admit the hot sauce was my idea and I stole the cherries. I don't care if I catch it worse than you. I'm your big brother. I'm the one who's supposed to watch out for you. And I didn't. I'm real sorry" Kyle apologized sucking in his cheeks and hoping Johnny can forgive him.

"You mean it?" Johnny asked seriously. He's always been serious. It's just maybe he and Kyle can finally be friends now.

"You have my word" Kyle said holding out his right hand. Johnny grins, this is too funny. Kyle looks like a clown.

"I guess I can forgive you, under one condition" Johnny said with a grim look masked over his usually goofy face.

"What's that?" Kyle asked feeling apprehensive. What's the little kid want? Money, more cherries, or does he want unlimited soda for a week?

"Next time we'll swipe fireworks" Johnny replied in such a grave tone. Kyle starts to giggle; soon his giggles turn into fits of laugher.

"Deal" the two brothers shake hands; confirming their newfound brother ship.

Johnny's green eyes become as wide as sauces. "Uh-oh" he said hearing his own breath catch. Kyle looks at him and studies his little brother's face.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked uneasily. Johnny doesn't answer instead he chews on his lower lip. He turns and follows Johnny's eyes. That's when he sees them…Tony and Ziva they're heading their way and look seriously pissed off. Not the usual joking mad and annoyed, the 'over the top' pissed off to the extreme.

"Tony…Ziva, they don't look happy" Johnny said hoping he doesn't cry. It'd be really bad rep if he did. Think of what the other kids would say; if he did cry.

To be honest, Kyle wonders if his parent's faces are going to turn red with rage and smoke might start to pour out of their ears. "Yah think?" Kyle said, nudging his brother to fake an innocent smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva stride past their delinquents and into Sister Lucy's office. Rubbing his brow Tony begins to realize just how Gibbs got his grey hairs. Tony shakes his head and leans against the door. Sister Lucy is perched at her desk. Her facial expression is solemn and quite calm. In fact it's so calm that she's worrying both Tony and Ziva.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, Johnny broke a lot of things today. Come with me and see what you're son did on his first day of school" Sister Lucy leads them out of her office and down the hall. Opening the door, Tony winces when he sees basically everything is charred and ruined. Ziva scratches her head and sighs.

"Sister, we're so sorry about this. We'll pay for everything to be replaced. Won't we Tony" Ziva said confidently. Tony nods, of course he'll pay. It's only right for him to replace everything Johnny ruined.

"Thank you, other than the fact that he ruined school property. He broke several rules today. He skipped class, brought in a light and cherry bombs from home and destroyed school property. Usually I would expel children who did this, but considering this is his first day. I will suspend him for a week"

"Of course, Sister" Tony said walking back to her Office. Johnny's really in for it tonight.

"We're really sorry about this" Ziva apologized once more. The Sister nods, not quite satisfied but she'll take it. Ziva wouldn't be happy as well if some kid came and destroyed the squad room. Abby would be PISSED if a kid did that to her Lab.

"In addition Kyle I believe got four detentions today for mouthing off to his Math teacher. Here are the white slips you need to sign. I really hope that there isn't anymore trouble from your children, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo" Sister Lucy said nodding for them to leave with their children.

"There won't be" Tony assured her. Once he gets home with his boys. He'll make sure of it, how could his boys do something like this? He takes a deep breath. 'Be calm. Never spank when you're angry' he tells him self over and over again.

The pissed of parents walk over to their boys. Kyle sighs. He should have ditched or shut up when he had the chance. Showing off never helps my case. Ziva sits down beside Johnny who fakes a smile. "Hiya" Johnny said his green eyes full of innocence.

"Let's go. We're going to talk about this, when we get home" Tony said, Kyle and Johnny share a nervous looks. In other words he's going to tan our hides.

Ziva looks down at the bill once more and sighs. The amount of money due is incredible and insane. How could Johnny do this? He may be eleven, but he's a devil at heart. She'll gladly hand over her wooden hairbrush to her husband.

"Inside" Kyle is already inches away from the door. He doesn't want his dad to get really mad and spank him outside.

"Tony, I know you're mad, but…" Johnny started; Tony shakes his head not wanting to hear any of this.

"Inside" Tony barked.

"Hey! Can't you lemme talk?"

"No, go inside" Tony ordered in a voice not to be tested. The eleven year old looks around with his pleading green eyes.

"Ziva" he whimpered. Tony shakes his head, he can't help it. Johnny actually thinks his cute looks will get him what he wants.

"Do as you're told" Ziva answered leaning forward to smack his butt. Johnny suddenly remembers he's got a paperback of The Giver in his backside. If she swats him, then Ziva will know and he'll feel the spanking. Johnny gulps; if he gets caught he may just end up with a worse spanking. He places his hands over his bottom. Ziva stops mid-way and gives him a confused look. Thinking fast Johnny runs inside.

"He's smart" Ziva commented tensely.

"More like a smart ass" Tony said walking into the living room. Kyle and Johnny are whispering to one another.

"Johnny, go to your room" Johnny goes upstairs halfway. He looks down guiltily at his brother and parents. He didn't mean for the lounge to be charred.

"I did it" Kyle blurted. The eleven year old starts to come back downstairs. Ziva gives him a look to keep going back up. He does with reluctance in each step.

"What did you do?" Tony asked. Kyle looks at Ziva hoping she'll be on his side. All she does is shake her head.

"I stole the cherries for Johnny" Kyle blurted. Tony thinks for a moment cherries? What cherries? Oh right, the cherry bombs.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked sounding shocked and angry.

"Cos I owed him"

"For?"

"He didn't tell where I was. When I went to the club I owed him" Kyle explained in a weak tone. Ziva rubs her brow. These boys are like suspects. You can't tell if they're telling the truth of not.

"And I put the hot sauce in the soup" Kyle added quietly.

"You did that? You let Johnny get spanked, for something he didn't do" this time Tony explodes. He literally is looming over Kyle with anger rising in his eyes.

Kyle doesn't answer. "I expect an answer Kyle DiNozzo" Tony said firmly. Kyle shakes his head. He doesn't wanna answer Tony's question.

Tony applies a firm swat to Kyle's butt. Kyle looks up with tears in his eyes. "Yes" the thirteen year old choked out.

"You lied to me" Ziva said sounding hurt. Her voice makes Kyle sick. A mixture of hurt and sadness; she trusted him.

"Sorta" Ziva gives him a look. "It was only a small one" he added shrugging his shoulders. Ziva shakes her head. This is the part about parenting that she hates. The discipline part when everything suddenly becomes foggy and deluded with lies.

"We've talked about lying before. Haven't we?" Tony asked Ziva leaves the room for a second and hands Tony something. In which he sticks into his pocket. That's when Ziva leaves the room for good.

"Yes and I'm sorry" Kyle tries to get a look at what he has. Only he can't get a very good look. What is that wood? No it's something else…what is it?

"I understand that, I'm still going to spank you for lying, stealing, letting Johnny get blamed, and for the detentions. Do you understand?" Tony declared. Kyle stops trying to see what he has and looks his father in the eye.

"Yes sir" Kyle said deciding to take his punishment like a man.

"Kyle, come here" Tony ordered in a soft caring tone. The older of the DiNozzo's sits down on the couch.

Being a man takes time, a lot of time. Kyle shakes his head and starts for the door. Tony grabs Kyle by the shoulder and pulls him over his lap. The teenager squeezes his eyes shut. His butt is really going to hurt. Last time he got spanked. He could hardly sit without feeling a sting. Placing his left hand around Kyle's waist to position his body for the spanking, Tony hears Kyle whimper. He sighs, honestly Tony doesn't enjoy spanking his sons, but he has to. He and Ziva have tried other tools of discipline and they don't work like spankings do. Raising his hand, Tony brings it down hard. Kyle stirs, but doesn't start crying until the fourth swat. At the seventh spank, Tony takes out Ziva's hairbrush. He then applies six spanks with the object.

"I'm sorry" Kyle sobbed over and over again.

Tony throws the hairbrush on the couch and lifts up Kyle's shorts. Kyle doesn't even notice his corduroys are up until he's on his own two feet. Tony wipes the tears from his son's cheeks and gives him a hug. "All's forgiven son. It's over, it's over. Go, start you're homework. I have to talk to Johnny" Tony said shoving the brush into his back pocket.

"Tony I really am sorry" Kyle said hanging his head.

"I know you are. Start you homework. Ziva and I are going to talk to Johnny" Tony said in a caring tone.

"Why? Are you both going ta spank him?" Kyle asked his lower lip wobbling. He resembles Johnny so much. Those two are truly brothers; through and through.

"No, we're going to talk to him. Now start your homework" Tony ordered rolling his eyes. Kyle nods and goes into the kitchen to start his homework.

Tony goes upstairs to see Ziva already at the door. He nods for them to open the door when he sees Johnny sitting on the bed. His face is red and looks as though he's been crying. He sits beside him and rubs his back.

"Do you hafta spank me?" Johnny asked. He's thought it over and if he gets caught with the book in his shorts. Then he'll get it much worse.

"First let's talk about why you did it" Ziva said sitting down across from Johnny. Tony sits beside his son.

"I wanted to get kicked out" Johnny explained like it was nothing.

"Why?" Tony asked. He's tried getting kicked out of boarding schools all the time.

"I wanted to go to Fairview. I like it there" Johnny said smiling at the thought of going back to his friends.

"Johnny, you must learn you cannot get everything you want" Ziva said. Johnny glares at her; anger surges within him. Why can't he?

"Why? You do" Johnny said evenly.

"This isn't about me Jonathan. We're here to talk to you" Ziva replied in such a cooling, calm tone it scares both Tony and Johnny.

"Your mother's right. Did you know how much we have to pay for everything you ruined? Over seven hundred dollars worth" Tony said angry that Johnny's acting like this.

"You'll pay it. We have the money. If we didn't then we'd be living near Fairview, right?" Johnny answered smartly. Ziva's mouth falls open in shock. How could he show no remorse for what he's done?

"That's where you're wrong" Tony said shocking his son into looking him in the eye.

"What?" Johnny laughed nervously. This can't be he's lying. The family is defidently has enough money.

"You're going to help pay for everything you broke" Tony decided. The idea just came to him, in reality it's a pretty good punishment.

"What are you…high?" Johnny mouthed off some more. This kid is pushing his buttons…hard.

"Johnny" Tony warned, his teeth clenched; at least Kyle took the punishment. Well sort of.

"Well half of everything you broke" Ziva replied tensely. Tony's knuckles are already white with anger.

"No way" Johnny shakes his head. He can't pay three hundred or four hundred dollars this isn't fair.

"You don't have a choice. Tomorrow you're coming to work with us" Johnny grins seeing Abby and chilling out in her lab will be awesome. "Don't think it'll be fun. You're going to be working. Anything we say, you'll do it without complaining or else" Tony replied looking as firm and composed as ever.

"Bite me" Johnny said rolling his eyes. There's no way in hell he's doing this. Hell will have to freeze over. Tony reaches for his son's wrists. This is it. Enough is enough.

Ziva can't take it anymore. The smart ass remarks are becoming a little to frequent with Johnny Michael DiNozzo. The former Mossad agent doesn't notice her husband reach for Johnny. Instead she grabs her son, by the ear and pulls him over her lap. Raising her hand, Johnny places his hands over his bottom.

"No wait, I'm sorry. I'll do it" Johnny said weakly. She'll find out if she spanks him. Then he'll feel everything.

"Too late" Ziva said totally fed up with Johnny's bad attitude. He's had a bad attitude all week and enough is enough.

"Please don't. I said I was sorry" Johnny begged. Ziva pushes his hand out of her way and smacks his bottom. Only it doesn't hurt him, it hurts her. She lets him up. The look on her face is pure aggravation. Being an NCIS, it only takes her a few seconds to register what Johnny was planning to do.

"Take the book out of your pants" Ziva ordered crisp and angry. Johnny shakes his head…no this isn't fair!

"What book?" Johnny plays dumb.

"Johnny, either you do it or I will. Your choice" Ziva demanded. The eleven year old can't tell if she's bluffing or not. He doesn't want to find out.

"Fine" Johnny fishes out The Giver book and throws it onto his bed. The second it lands onto the bed, Ziva has him over her lap and lands five very hard smacks. "Oww, you…hurt me" Johnny wailed teary eyed trying to guilt her into stopping. Ziva gets up and waits in the hallway, deciding instantly that she doesn't want to see the spanking.

Tony takes Johnny by the armpit and has him over his own knees. Tony pulls down Johnny's shorts and takes out the hairbrush. Honestly Tony hates spanking his sons, but in some cases it needs to be done. He raises the brush mid-way and brings it down on his right cheek. Johnny howls throughout the entire spanking. "Oww…you're hurting me! Pplease" Tony struggles to ignore his boy's pleas, but continues to spank his son until he's absolutely sure that Johnny's sorry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry" Johnny repeated tears roll down his cheeks. Why did he mouth off to begin with?

"I know. I know. All's forgiven" Tony said gladly giving his son a hug. He wipes the tears from Johnny's cheeks.

He leads Johnny into the hall, where Ziva is waiting. Tony looks down at his son who is rubbing his bottom furiously. He looks so much like Kyle. Although they have different colored hair and eyes, you can easily tell they're brothers.

"I want you to know that Ziva and I really care about you" Tony sounds kind and nice, but that doesn't mean Johnny has to like being spanked. "We love you and care about you and Kyle very much."

"I can feel the love" Johnny answered smartly. Ziva shakes her head. Even spanking him with a hairbrush can't get rid of that cheeky mouth he has. Tony adds another couple powerful smacks to Johnny's butt. He cringes totally not liking his smack-happy dad at the moment.

"Johnny, we expect you to apologize to Sister Lucy. When you go back to school, is that clear?" Tony asked firmly expecting an answer. Ziva looks down at Johnny hoping his plans to get kicked out are over.

"Yes sir" Johnny cooed sweetly. Ziva blinks trying to see if he's being sarcastic or not. Deep down, he still has a plan to expelled, from Nobles and hopefully he can go back to Fairview.

"Hey Gibbs, guess what?" Thalia said knowing he won't be able to guess. Not in a million years. Not in a trillion years.

"What?" Gibbs asked sipping his coffee like its water. Ally looks from Thalia to Gibbs with a sour look on her face. This is stupid. Gibbs is a booger butt. Frowning at everyone Ally scrunches up her face while she tries to hide the asparagus in her napkin.

"You're supposed to guess" Thalia whined. Julie glances over at her boyfriend and smiles. This is so sweet. Finally nobody in their family is in any trouble...today.

"Did you win somethin?" Ally asked her eyes wide with hope. Thalia looks at her like she's a complete idiot. Why does her cousin hafta sound so stupid all the time?

"No, stupid" Thalia laughed. What would she have won? Maybe she could've won her cousin a new brain. The other one hasta be broken.

"Thalia" Gibbs warned, clearing his throat. She shrugs her shoulders innocently and smiles at him. Her eyes are bright with excitement.

"What? Okay I'll tell you" Thalia grins. "Johnny cherry bombed the teacher's lounge" Thalia announced with a widened smile on her face. Gibbs shakes his head. Johnny must've gotten his bottom really spanked tonight.

"Did he?" Gibbs asked hoping Thalia is lying.

"Yeah, I went down there and checked it out. You should see it. He destroyed the place" Thalia's eyes are gleaming with sure pleasure Gibbs is a little worried.

"Consider yourself lucky you weren't apart of that" Gibbs warned. The thirteen year old blinks at him, why? Now she's going to hafta do something worse than Johnny's prank. After all the entire school is talking about it.

"Why, it'd be funny?" Thalia said laughing at the thought of those stupid nuns running around school looking like overweight penguins. Some of the male teachers were running around too.

"Would it be funny, when I spanked your bottom?" Gibbs threatened causing Thalia to scowl at him.

Thalia looks over at him with wide eyes. No he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that. Wouldn't that hurt? "I wasn't apart of it. I was in class. Ask Kyle, he was there too. He got five detentions or something" Thalia said gripping onto her chair tightly.

"Those DiNozzo boys are full of life" Julie said smiling at her 'family.' Even Gibbs manages a smile.

"Those boys are always in trouble" Gibbs corrected. Thalia has to agree. Every time they go over to their house. One of them has their nose in the corner. It's quite funny.

"That's why they're fun" Thalia said grinning from ear to ear. Gibbs doesn't know if he likes the idea of Thalia liking a boy.

"They're stinkers to me cos they're boys. Eww" Ally declared. Gibbs lets out a breath of relief at least adorable Ally doesn't like boys yet. She's sitting beside him with an evil or is it angelic smile on her face. She's already dropped her napkin, fork, and knife an awful lot this dinner. Julie and Gibbs think she's just clumsy. Thalia knows what she's doing…this should be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny follows Tony and Ziva into the bullpen. He groans, grunts, and scowls at the paperwork otherwise known as mail he has to hand out. This is no fair. Kyle gets to go to school and see all his friends. No fair, no fair. After 'work' he must start reading a book for school and do a report on it. The book is The Giver, which Johnny has heard from Mattie and Kyle that it's a really stupid book. How can you write a report about a book that has no color of any sort.

"You recruiting kids to do you're work for you" agents joke with Tony who manages a short smile. Ziva is already at her desk sifting through the cold cases.

Tony walks Johnny over to his desk. "Alright, kiddo, you hand out all the mail. If you don't know who it belongs, then come back here and I'll tell you. Okay?" Tony asked kindly and patiently.

"Don't people email shit anymore" Johnny garbled. Tony smacks Johnny's butt as a warning to watch it.

"Don't let me catch you swearing again. When you're done you report back to my desk. You don't go anywhere else. Are we clear?" Tony said very sternly.

"Yeah" Johnny nodded. This is going to be a totally long and boring day.

"Good, try not to drop anything" Tony cautioned handing him the mail. Johnny's eyes become as wide as a saucer, that's a lot of mail. He thought people were modernizing and getting into email.

"Umm…uhh sure, okay" Johnny walks off with the mail struggling to hold it all at once.

Once Johnny isn't in hearing distance, Tim looks over at his two friends. "What'd he do this time?" he asked with an amused smile carelessly placed on his soft red lips.

"Cherry bombed the teacher's lounge" Tony answered with a bark in his tone. There's no doubt that Johnny is his son.

"Really? He did that. Why?" Tim sounds shocked. Johnny would never go this far with a joke. Not ever, he usually isn't that bad.

"I don't know. He probably just wanted to start trouble" Tony shrugged. Gibbs doesn't say anything. While Ziva gets up from her desk deciding to go down to Abby's Lab for a bit.

Tim smiles softly. "No doubt he's yours" he joked causing Gibbs to look up from his computer and half grin as well.

Johnny slums from desk to desk handing the mail out. Many of the agents all joked around with him tons. Saying things like "didn't know ten year olds qualified as agents" biting his tongue Johnny would plaster a smile onto his face. Usually he'd tell this dufus to shut up. Then again he doesn't want to risk getting swatted cos Tony already is mad enough as it is.

Skimming through the mail, Johnny grins happily when he sees Abigail McGee. Practically running for the elevator excitedly, Johnny pushes the button over and over again. This is gonna be fun. Even before Johnny walks through the doors he can already hear the music blasting. Abby smiles at him and then frowns.

"Hey hon" she gives him a bear hug. Then she pulls away and frowns suspiciously. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here, Johnny? Isn't it a school day?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got suspended for a few days" Johnny mumbled. Why is everyone so distrustful to him? They always think that he's up to no good.

"What did you do?" Abby asked her eyes bright with amazement. Not actually believing that he got suspended.

"Just a…an innocent prank and now everybody's mad at me" Johnny said angrily. His arms are folded across his chest. He looks so adorable when he's mad; Abby struggles to keep from laughing.

"You're 'innocent prank' result was a burnt teachers lounge" Ziva cut in. Johnny spins around; he didn't even realize Ziva was here.

"Johnny, that's terrible. How could you do that? Why would you do something like that? That's just horrible" Abby asked amazed and angry with her dear nephew.

"It was just a joke" Johnny grumped. "You don't need to keep bein mad at me" he's beginning to wonder when everyone will quit being so angry with him.

Seeing the growing argument between mother and son, Abby suddenly regrets ever asking why Johnny was here. Sighing Ziva suddenly sees that she isn't going to get anywhere with him, today. "Just keep working, Johnny" Ziva prompted.

"What else would I be doin?" Johnny spat angrily. Abby gives him a stern look and lightly taps his head. Worry seeps into her bones, what if Luke starts to act like Johnny? She loves Johnny, but he has no respect for anyone and lately he's been acting out.

Ziva steps forward and grabs his upper arm; not caring if the mail starts falling onto the floor. At the moment she wants to deal with her petulant son. "Just because you got in trouble last night, doesn't mean you need to have an attitude" Ziva hissed.

"Bug off" Johnny said pissed that he has to work and Kyle doesn't. Plus he's getting yelled at tons more and lectured. This sucks so much, and it sucks worse cause Kyle is bringing home all of his homework.

Ziva, who has had enough, firmly grabs Johnny by the ear and leads him out of Abby's Lab and into the elevator. Johnny keeps looking back at the discarded mail on the table and ground. The ride up is in silence; Tony doesn't look all that surprised when he sees Ziva dragging Johnny out of the elevator by his ear.

"What did he do? Johnny, what happened?" Tony asked his army green eyes are darkened.

"I didn't do nuffin. I promise" Tony looks at Ziva who nods to confirm Johnny's statement; a pang of sadness overwhelms Johnny. Tony doesn't trust him anymore that's worse than one hundred spankings.

"Come on, we're going to the conference room" Tony said seeing the look on Ziva's face. Once again Johnny is led to another place. This time, he is lucky because he isn't being tugged at the ear.

Tony sits Johnny down and glances at him. What has gotten into him? Lately his behavior has been getting worse. Tony really thought he was improving. Johnny swallows his spit and looks up at his father.

"Sorry?" he ventured.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows.

"I dunno" Johnny said shrugging his shoulders. "Are you gonna spank me?"

Tony looks at Ziva for the answer. "Nope, we just want to talk to you" Ziva asked kindly and warmly. "Is that okay with you?"

A little reluctantly Johnny nods. "Why are you being smart today?" Ziva asked once again sounding so very nice.

"I'll be dumb tomorrow" he promised with that award winning smile. Ziva rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway.

"You know what I mean" she answered with a growing smile. Even Tony has to smile at his son's previous statement.

"You're all mad at me" he paused unsurely. "Tony and you hate me"

"That's not true" Tony and Ziva replied at the same time.

"We're disappointed in you, for your previous choices" Ziva said calmly. "We're upset that you did this, but we could never hate you"

"Then why did you smack me?" Johnny asked weakly. The look on his face; makes Tony regret smacking him, but Johnny was being rude.

"You were being disrespectful" Tony explained simply. Johnny has to admit that he was a little disrespectful, but Tony doesn't hafta always be so unfair.

"It was just a joke" his son said sourly.

"Johnny, there's a big difference between good jokes and bad ones. But, I think you already know that"

"I'm sorry…but, I wanna go back to Fairview" Johnny cried out.

"How many times must I tell you, can no longer go there. I know this doesn't seem fair, but this decision is final" Ziva exasperated trying desperately to get it through Johnny's head.

"No! No! No! You aren't fair…Tony isn't fair. None of you are fair!" Johnny folds his arms over his chest.

"It seems unfair now, but Nobles is a great school. You'll get to do and see things that you wouldn't at Fairview" Tony explained giving his son a look.

"But, this isn't fair. I wanna go to Fairview" Johnny complained, sighing Ziva really doesn't know what she's going to do.

"You can't get everything you want. You're going to Nobles and that's final" Tony proclaimed slamming his fist onto the table.

"I hate you" Johnny declared pushing past both of his parents and sprinting out the door; going faster and faster each stride. He doesn't stop running until he can feel the cool air stroking his cheek. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Johnny takes a deep breath and decides on going to The Hideout; he and Cody made last week.

Thalia claps her hands with delight. She takes a small bite out of her peanut butter sandwich. "Kyle it's perfect. Awesome and amazingly perfect!"

"I don't know" Kyle said unsurely. His butt is still sore from yesterday's spanking and to be honest he doesn't wanna risk it.

"Oh come on. It's great and you know it" Thalia gloated in a sing-song like tone.

Kyle has to admit her prank does seem great. It sounds worse than it is. He knows that for certain, but there could be trouble with cops. His father and Ziva are federal agents, so what kind of trouble could he really get into? The law wouldn't be on his side since they might just get off Scott free.

"I don't know" Kyle kicks the dirt. He licks his dry lips, doubting Thalia by the second.

"You're such a wuss" Thalia said sounding totally annoyed and uninterested in Kyle or his past antics.

"I am not" Kyle said wondering if he really is a wuss. Ever since he came to Nobles, his friends have stopped hanging out with him.

"Okay" she sounds so sarcastic. "I'm gonna ask Eddie Clemens. He's not a wuss, like you" Kyle chews on his lower lip. Eddie will try to make a move on Thalia. He'll flirt with her like crazy. He's that type of guy.

"I'm in" Kyle replied trying his best to sound confident. If he doesn't then Thalia will think he's a wuss and won't like him anymore.

"Perfect! You get Mattie, Bart and Dennis, to come too. I can get the stuff" her eyes are shining brightly. It's so easy to get on Thalia's good graces. All you have to do is agree with her and you're golden. A thought comes into his mind...Bart? Why would you want Bart to come? He's a thug and a jerk. Mattie hates his guts, well sort of. Mattie is beginning to like Bart, probably because Bart supplies him with beer. Other than that Mattie has said that Bart cannot be trusted. He'll weasle on you, the first chance he gets.

"Cool" Kyle lied. He doesn't think this is cool. Not one bit, this is illegal and downright wrong. But, he doesn't wanna get Thalia upset. After all this prank might be okay. If the Sisters have a nice sense of humor. Then, everything should be fine.

"We're going to be legends" Thalia whispered not able to contain her excitement. Kyle fakes a smile and nods. He'll be a legend with a sore ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony looks at Ziva they're both frozen in their tracks. It takes seconds to realize what Johnny has said and the fact that he's run off…yet again. Running off must run in the family, Tony guesses. He has never really heard Johnny say those words. And it hurts like hell.

"He hates me. Zi, he hates me" Tony rubs his neck. Johnny may be a trouble-maker, but he isn't a bad boy.

""Tony, he said he hated both of us. Not just you." Ziva said trying to make her husband feel better. When she notices it isn't working she adds, "he's only eleven. I'm positive he didn't mean it" Tony nods, but still doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I know, but he…said it. He said it. I really thought that were on the right track…minus the whole cherry bomb incident. It felt like we were a family" Tony sounds sadder than a puppy that didn't get a treat.

"We are a family; whether he acts up or not. We're a family" she pauses. "Tony, are we doing the right thing? I mean by sending him to Nobles. He does like Fairview; all of his friends are there" Ziva asked nervously. Ever since they made him go to Nobles. Johnny has been getting worse.

"Of course we are. Johnny has to learn that he can't get everything he wants. He'll learn to like Nobles. Look at Kyle; he likes it" Tony said changing his tactics. Johnny must learn he cannot get everything.

"He has friends there" Ziva pointed out softly. Usually she's the firm one, but this time it feels different.

"Johnny has friends too. He has Cody and Kayla. If he tried I'm sure he could make new friends. He doesn't put in the effort, unless he wants something" that part is true. Ziva has to admit that her step-son can be a brat, but still…

"I don't know. Maybe forcing him to go to Nobles isn't such a good idea. I don't mind working late so Johnny can go to Fairview. It won't hurt to make Johnny happy" Tony looks over incredulously. She can't be serious.

"He's already happy!" Tony snapped angrily. "We don't need to try and make him happier, by giving into his every whim. Anyway if Johnny isn't happy, it isn't like the world will come to an end"

"Tony, that's not what I meant and you know it" Ziva snapped right back at him.

"He's eleven years old and if he's smart enough to purposely get suspended. Then he's smart enough to be Nobles" Tony explained his tone has less bark to it.

Ziva asked. "What will we do when he comes back home?" to be honest. Ziva is sort of expecting Johnny to already be home; hiding under his bed.

"We'll talk to him" Tony said wanting to leave it at that.

"You're not going to spank him" Ziva declared. She's a little protective of Johnny sometimes, especially when he's crying or saying things he doesn't mean.

"I wasn't planning on it" Tony feels his phone vibrate. Hoping its Johnny, he flips it open; it's a message from Kyle. "Kyle said he's going out with some friends and should be home around ten to night. He also said that he'll do his homework at Mattie's house" Ziva nods satisfied with this new-found change in Kyle.

"Tony…should we go after Johnny? Should we trace his phone?" Ziva hesitantly looks at the opened Conference Room door. He probably hasn't gone very far.

"No, let him cool off on his own. Let's go home and wait for him there. If he isn't back by nine, then we'll trace it" Tony said letting his wife lead them out of the room. Gibbs let's them go, only because he saw Johnny making a break for it.

Ally hates school. It's stupid and stupid and dumb. She already knows how to read, count, and that George Washington was the first President. Why should she go ta school if she knows all that? She also has the worst seat in the entire world. It's right behind Patrick Bloom. He has an large, bouncy afro of brown hair. Ally can never see the board, whenever they play games. Ally can't ever see what they're doin cos of Pat.

The six year old looks around the room. She doesn't have lots of friends either cos the other girls in her class are a bunch of tattle-tales. Plus the boys think she has cooties. Pat calls her names and pinches her all the time, he has this coming. Glaring at Pat's hair, Ally takes out her pink safety scissors and leans forward. Snip, snip goes the scissors; four more times Ally hears snip-snip. Dark brown clumps of hair fall onto Pat's shoulders. He screams when Ally snip-snips his hair another few times.

"Sister Maggie, Sister Maggie!" Pat hollered tears roll down his cheeks.

"What is it?" Sister Maggie turns around to see Ally over her desk with scissors in her right hand; along with hair on the ground, on Pat's shoulders, and Ally's fingers. This is her first year of teaching and a little girl did this.

"She…she cut off…my…my…ha…ir" Pat sobbed. Sister Maggie takes the scissors out of Ally's hand and rubs Pat's back, trying to soothe him. By now the class is all staring at the scene; everyone looks amazed and confused.

"Ally Caruso" Sister Maggie said her hand over her mouth. She hopes that Pat's parents won't sue the school or get her fired. No offence to Patrick, but this is her first teaching job and people tend to not like new teachers as much as the older ones.

"What? I didn't do nuffin" Ally said grinning innocently.

"You did too. You cut his hair" a boy, Travis said pointing his chubby finger at Ally. He and Pat are best friends.

"Shut up, you chicken butt" Ally said punching Travis in the gut. How she got over there so fast, is beyond Sister Maggie.

"Pat looks stupid. Pat looks stupid" a quiet boy with black hair admitted laughing; Ally smiles proudly at this fact. She doesn't remember his name, but he said it so that.

"Travis, sit down. Jack, go sit in time-out. Ally, go, to the principle's office" Sister Maggie orders, her tone sharp and serious. Travis sits down, Jack reluctantly walks over to time-out, and Ally grinning like a fox leaves to go to the principle's office. This isn't her fault. If Pat's hair was short, then this wouldn't ave' happened. It's all Pat's fault. Looking over her shoulder Ally sees the nurse waddle into her classroom.

All day at school, Kyle has thought about Thalia's prank. He couldn't concentrate in Biology or English. And Biology is his favorite class. His teacher, Ms. Stang was talking about dissecting a frog or sheep's brain. Kyle isn't so sure about this prank. It isn't one of those innocent and funny pranks. This one is dangerous and down-right wrong. Shaking away the feelings of dread and complete worry, Kyle and Thalia walk to Mattie's apartment.

"Cuzzy, what are you doin here with the enemy" Mattie smiles his joking grin. Thalia slugs his shoulder and rolls her eyes.

"Matt, I need a favor" Thalia said hopefully. Kyle studies Mattie's light green eyes.

The smile twitches. "I shoulda known that's why you came here. Everybody needs a god damn favor" something is defidently up. Mattie isn't this cranky unless something has gone wrong.

"What happened?" Thalia asked her tone caring and concerned. Mattie waits a few seconds before answering.

"Mom and Kurt are here…in the living room. They want custody of me and my brothers. I don't know what to do" Mattie admitted sounding teary eyed. "I don't think dad knows either. He didn't expect mum to come back."

Matthew Alexander Jones is the oldest in his family. His younger siblings Cam and Dave are nine and five. His parents split two years ago. Mattie's mother, Hannah used to visit, but ever since she married Rick Farmer and had twins Erin and Natasha. His mom sort of, just left. That is until six months ago, when Hannah and Rick decided to try and take custody of the Smith boys. Hannah can't get pregnant anymore which is why they want the boys. Mattie's dad, Joe would die before anyone would take his boys away.

"Matthew, darling, come in here. We need to talk with you" Mattie rolls his eyes and begins to walk into the living. He motions for us to follow him; they reluctantly do so.

"Hey Uncle Joe" Thalia said beaming with delight. Her Uncle is so funny.

"My lord is that Thalia. You've grown into such a beautiful young girl. You'll give you're mother my best won't you? I've heard from my son that she's selling the club to work full-time as a librarian"

"Yeah" Thalia smiles at him.

"Is Ally still raising hell everywhere?" Mr. Smith asked already knowing the answer. His adorable niece causes trouble and lots of it.

"You know it" Thalia giggled.

"Hello Thalia, Kyle. This is my husband Kurt" Kyle resists the urge to roll his own eyes. They already know that, but Mrs. Farmer loves to repeat things. She's snobby as hell.

"Hi" Thalia said, while Kyle smiles his fake polite smile at this woman and her jerk of a husband.

"Hey Kurt, hi err umm mom" Mattie squeaked. He hasn't seen his mother ever since his half-sisters were born.

"You don't have to call me Kurt. You can call me Pop or Pa" Mr. Farmer encouraged, Mr. Smith frowns, but remains silent. Thalia looks down with a smile; what is this the 1940's?

Mattie isn't quite in the laughing mood. "I think I'll stick with Kurt" he replied as cold as ice.

"What about you Cameron? You can call me Pop. You can too David" Mr. Farmer said smiling mostly at Mr. Smith.

"My children will never call you Pop. I'm their only father, nothing will change that" Mr. Smith declared, how dare this bastard come here and say such things.

"I never insinuated that you weren't. Hanny, he has anger management problems. We'll have to tell our lawyer that" Mr. Farmer said smirking evilly at Mattie's dad. Thalia frowns nobody should ever talk to her uncle this way.

"That's quite right; it's dangerous to have children around you. If you have problems like that, Joseph" his knuckles turn white with anger.

"The only problem I have is you" Mr. Smith stated calmly. Dave scoots closer to his father. This obviously upsets Mattie's mother who frowns.

Mrs. Smith-Farmer turns her attention onto her oldest son. "Matthew, I heard you don't have your own room. Teenagers, like yourself need their own space. You can't be happy with sharing with an eight and four year old." Mattie shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm FIVE!" Dave shrieked, crushing Kurt's foot until his. Mattie resists the urge to even smile.

"David Thomas, apologize to Kurt" Mr. Smith ordered the little boy looks pleadingly at his daddy.

"No" Dave rolls his eyes. Why should he? His daddy is only saying this stuff cos they have people over. Mr. Smith shrugs his shoulders smirking at Kurt who wipes the dirt off his Italian shoes.

"We'll also need to tell our lawyer, that discipline here is lacking. Well, how would you feel about your own room? And a trampoline in the backyard" Cam begins to smile, but a hard look from Mattie quickly gets the smile to disappear.

"Don't you try to bribe my kids, Hannah" Mr. Smith said through clenched teeth.

"I'd do no such thing. Anyway they're _our kids_ Joseph, you can't raise them. They need two real parents; not a footloose bachelor, who works too much to care"

"I care about my children. You haven't seen them in ten months. What gives you the right to storm in here and say you can take them away from me?" Mr. Smith practically shouted, but he doesn't wanna scare Dave or Cam.

"My lawyer Joseph. It's plain and simple, you're a terrible father" Mattie looks from both of his parents. "That's the way the court will see it." Mr. Smith looks just about ready to cry.

Cam takes note of this and glares at his mother. "He is not" Cam defended his daddy. His mom has no right in the world to say such a terrible thing.

"Oh Cameron, he is, he really is. When do you see you're father?" she asked sounding like she really does care. When Mattie knows the truth.

"Everyday at five" Cam responded happily.

"So who takes care of you until then?" Mr. Farmer asked raising an eyebrow at Mattie who looks away; fuming.

"Mattie or daddy's girlfren Lena" Dave said smiling carelessly at his big bro.

"You're having strange women watch my sons. That's just disturbing" Mrs. Farmer said shaking her head at this fact.

"We like Lena. She's nice" Mattie said defending his father's incredibly wonderfully nice girlfriend.

"Hush up, Matthew. You're also interfering with my teenage son's social life. The irony is, he won't have to once he becomes apart of our family" Mrs. Farmer makes a tsk-tsk sound.

"I think its time for you two, to leave" Mr. Smith declared his eyes look enraged.

"Goodbye darlings. We need to pick up, you're little sisters anyway" Mattie winces a little at the word 'sisters' in his mind. He doesn't have any LITTLE sisters. Only brothers.

Rick sounds a little too pleased. "Bye Matthew, Cameron, and David, we'll settle this soon and you three can live with us. I'll be you're new daddy" Kyle's mouth falls open in shock. After their departure Cam immediately runs out of the room with tears shining. Mr. Smith chases after his youngest son. He like Mattie will never think of Rick as his father.

"Is Rick gonna be my daddy?" Dave tugs on Mattie's shirt. He looks down at his youngest brother.

"Never, we already have a daddy" Mattie smiles down at her.

"I don't wike im. I don't wike mommy eida, but I like Lena. She's pretty" Dave admitted, tears start to run down his baby like cheeks.

"Me neither. Could you draw me a picture? I'm gonna start dinner. Its macaroni and cheese, you're favorite. Dad is Lena comin over to babysit?" Mattie called.

"Yeah. David Thomas, didn't I tell you to clean up you're toys?" Mr. Smith asked in his stern daddy voice. David guitily walks into the bedroom he shares with his brothers. Each of them have their own areas of the house. Mattie uses the kitchen; for his computer and I-pod only. Cam uses the bedroom; for his reading, Science kits, and bug book. David uses the living room; for his video-games, toys, and monster figure-ins.

"Sorry Daddy" Dave said sweetly. He trots into the living room.

"Just go pick them up and put them into you're room. Cam will help you" Mr. Smith takes not to the fact that his little boy is starting to drop just about everything. Cam sighs. He's busy!

"NO! I won't. I'm busy. Dave can do it him self" Cam answered almost like he has a choice or something. Mattie shakes his head, bad move bro.

"You will because I told you to. Now get to it Genius" all the kids in the Smith family, have nicknames. Mattie's is rascal since he causes so much trouble all the time, Cam's is genius on account of him being so smart, and Dave's is klutz because he's so clumsy.

"I don't wanna. They aren't my toys" he finally sounds like a nine year old.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to. I said that you had to. I won't ask again, Cameron William" his father replied putting on a suit for the clients. Mattie's father is an architect, only he doesn't want to own a house. So he figures an apartment is better.

"I'm really, sorry you had to be here for that" Mattie said his tone serious.

"It's cool" Kyle shrugs his shoulders. This reminds him of when Granny was alive and the way she'd fight with Mom and Daniel. She'd threaten to take custody of he and Johnny all the time, but those were empty threats.

"Yeah" Thalia echoes sounding dizzy; she should be used to this by now. Weirdly enough, she isn't at all used to this.

"Thalia…aren't you going to tell Mattie about the…prank?" Kyle asked feeling the knot in his stomach tighten; harder and harder.

"Prank, sounds like fun. Whatever it is, I'm in" Mattie like Kyle and Johnny hides his feelings with humor.

"Awesome" Thalia tells him what they're going to do tonight. Mattie's eyes become as wide as saucer. He looks at his best friend unsurely. This sounds seriously wrong, but what does he have to loose.

"You want…Bart to join us" Mattie asked. The only good thing about Bart is; he'd never give you up to a cop.

"Sure, he'll bring the beer" the way Thalia's acting it seems as though. You'd think she's been planning this for weeks.

"Beer? I thought it was for the spray paint" Kyle said feeling like a scared little mouse. His ass just stopped hurting from the last spanking.

"Every party needs beer" Thalia decided angrily. "I'll bring some friends too" she winks at both of the boys.

"Okay, I'll tell Denny to bring the paint" Mattie said taking out his phone. Kyle wonders how Mattie even uses that thing; it looks so old and broken.

"Perfect, can we leave our bags here? I mean we'll be back after so…" Thalia said already knowing that she can leave her junk here; whenever she wants.

"Oh yeah that's just fine with me. We'll need to change when we get back" Mattie sounds like he's already done stuff like this before.

"Do I still have stuff here from last month?" Thalia asked. Kyle begins to space out, this feels wrong.

"You mean when you're aunt went away someplace" Mattie asked turning away from the two of them to turn on the stove.

"Yeah" Thalia said, Kyle begins to think about Johnny. He must be having some fun at NCIS. How much trouble could he cause there?

"I think so, probably. I'll tell Cam to find them. Dad hasta work late tonight. So we should be in the clear" Mattie gets away with pretty much anything; sometimes. His dad is cool and all, but he has his limits.

"What about Dave and Cam. Don't you hafta babysit?" Kyle asked sounding dazed and totally out of it.

"Cam's a fine babysitter. He knows to lock the door and leave my bedroom window open for us to sneak back in. Dave's easy to babysit too; he listens to Cam more than he listens to our mother" Mattie jokes half-heartedly. He begins to pour the Mac-N-Cheese into the pot and stirring it.

Johnny stops at the fort. His eyes are red and shining with tears. Tony's a butt fart and Ziva's a hypocrite. They're both mean and dumb and stupid. They never let him do anything fun. Johnny decides he's gonna be on strike till he gets what he wants.

"I hate them. I hate them" he whispered over and over again; wishing Kyle was here to talk him into going back.

He sits down on the dirt encrusted leaves. Playing with his thumbs, Johnny leans against the fort and starts to study the area. He's never been here past six. Cody says there are monsters out at nine, but Cody's full of shit sometimes. Closing his eyes, Johnny yawns deciding maybe sleep will ease the pain or do something to make him feel better.

Kyle starts his homework, wondering if he's doing the right thing. These days Thalia has wanted to get into trouble more than ever. It's been kind of annoying, especially because now she doesn't seem as nice as she used to be. He refocuses back to his Math homework; not really trying to find out the answers at all. Instead all of his thoughts are on why he's doing this to begin with.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally saunters into NCIS; looking proud as can be. Julie doesn't look proud at all. Her facial expression is confused and angry. Gibbs grins when he sees them. Then it hits him, why is Ally here so late? Doesn't the elementary school end at two thirty? It's precisely four by now and where is Thalia?

"Gibbs…I need you're help"

"With what?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

"With my girls" Julie mumbled like an incorrigible child. She always felt that her mothering over Thalia began when she was twenty two years old. Thalia was Ally's age at the time. After having Ally at a young age; Julie guiltily feels stuck with these two girls. Maybe a little help from Gibbs will help everyone.

"What happened?" Gibbs more or less demanded.

"Ally got placed with a new teacher. Sister Helen" Julie said trying to see this as a good thing. Gibbs isn't buying it.

"Julie, if you want my help" Gibbs said his tone soft. "You need to tell me what happened with Ally"

"It was just a misunderstanding, Gibbs. I'm sure she didn't mean it" Julie lied. She knows damn well her little princess meant it.

"Julie, what did she do?" Gibbs asked giving her a look.

"She cut a boy's hair" Julie explained simply.

He peers down at the little girl. How could such an innocent looking child do something so bad? "You did that?"

"Maybe...I don't member" Ally lied, to be frank in Gibbs opinion she sounds just like Julie when she's lying.

"When I ask you a question Miss. I expect the truth"

"Shut up, you butt face" Ally said kicking his shin; hard. Julie sighs; she honestly doesn't know what to do with her daughter. It seems like she's getting worse each day.

"Ally, that isn't very nice. Say you're sorry" Julie encouraged softly.

"No! I hate you"

"Okay, that's it. Julie you want my help. I'm going to help" Gibbs said taking Ally's wrist and walking over to his desk.

Taking a seat, Gibbs pulls Ally over his lap. "Wait, Gibbs! Don't. She's just a baby" Julie pleaded sadly. Tim looks over he shakes his head. There's nothing wrong with spanking your kid, long as you don't bruise or beat.

"She isn't a baby. She's six years old and knows better than that" Gibbs answered angrily.

"She didn't know what she was saying" Julie lied. Why is she doing this? Doesn't she want help? Tim wondered.

"I should double her spanking. For being disrespectful and cutting a boy's hair off, but since this is her first. I won't" Gibbs threatened. For once Ally isn't sure if this is an empty threat.

"She didn't mean it" Gibbs let's Ally up. He has had enough with Julie's reluctance and excuses for Ally.

"You stay put" he ordered guiding her into a corner. Ally harrumphs, but reluctantly does as she's told. Gibbs marches off with Julie.

"I thought you wanted my help" why does he sound so trusting? Julie looks back at her little 'demon' and sighs.

"I do" Julie insisted. They all need a man like Gibbs in their lives. He could help them become a family once again.

"Then let me, help. You trust me, don't you?" Gibbs asked gazing into her soft green eyes.

"Of course"

"Then trust me to know. I'd never hurt Ally more than a sore bottom" he said sounding hurt that Julie would think he'd do more to her than that.

"Gibbs" Julie said blinking at him.

"Don't 'Gibbs' me. She knew what she was doing, when she was doing it. Julie she got kicked out of her class. I'm guessing this is her last chance or else she'll get expelled" a look of shock flashes through Julie's face. How did he know? "Let me help. I want to help, but I can't unless you let me"

"Okay, but spank her when we get home. I don't want anyone…watching" Julie said quieting her voice at the word spank.

He nods at her. Strutting back into the bullpen, Gibbs sits down at his desk. He starts gathering his things.

"I hate you" Ally called. Gibbs looks up to see the demonic Ally; glaring at him.

"Somehow I think I'll live" Gibbs said dramatically. Julie manages a small smile; she tries to turn her daughter back into the corner. But, Ally isn't having anything of it. She pushes her mommy away.

"You're a…ass hole" she heard Thalia say that word once. She cussed really loudly at a boy who was making fun of a girl with Downs Syndrome.

Gibbs is right behind her in seconds. He leans down to Ally's level. "Listen and listen good. I am not your mommy. I won't tolerate your attitude, any longer. Do you understand me?" he watches as the six year old scrunches up her face; looking just as annoyed as Gibbs.

"You're not my daddy eida" Ally protested, striking a nerve with Julie. Ally looks up at their faces, expecting something…anything; just getting them mad is funny. Gibbs doesn't give her the satisfaction. He latches onto her hand and leads her toward the elevator, with Julie walking right beside him. Tears start to roll down Ally's cheeks. How come mommy isn't on her side?

The car ride is in complete silence. Ally keeps pretending to look guilty and innocent at the same time. If she ever becomes an actress, she'll make millions. Gibbs grips onto the steering wheel; his knuckles start to turn white. He's dealt with perps all the time; he knows when they're faking. All the while, Julie is massaging her temple.

"My hand hurts" Ally yelped. Julie sees Gibbs grip tighten.

"You hurt my hand" she said accusingly. "Mommy, he hurt my hand. It hurts!" Julie does her best to ignore her.

"It hurting! It hurting!" Ally wailed on and on. This is Ally's show and sometimes Julie wishes it could be cancelled.

"That won't be the only thing that's hurting"

"You can't reach me from all da way up dere"

"You'd be amazed at what I _can_ do" Ally finally shuts up. It's about time, because Gibbs pulls into his drive-way.

He opens the car door for Ally who grudgingly steps out. Mommy is already up at the doorway. Gibbs is right behind her, as they walk up the steps and into their house. Ally looks down at the ground. The ground needs to be swept. It looks dirty with sawdust and crumbs…yucky!

Gibbs decides to get to the point. "Ally Caruso, what you did today was very, very naughty. Why was it naughty?" he asked, wanting her to know what she did was wrong.

"I dunno" Ally scratches her neck, this isn't fair. Mommy usually is way nicer.

"Yes you do, now tell me" Gibbs ordered his tone firm as can be.

"Cos"

"Cos why? And I want a full answer" he demanded.

"Cos, I'm not possed ta cut other peoples hair cos it's mean…and cos…cos it's real dangerous" Ally looks just about ready to cry.

"Why was it dangerous?"

"Cos da scissors are sharp" Gibbs nods. She knows what she did was wrong. That's all he needs to know.

"That's right" Gibbs said standing Ally out in front of him; she tries to wriggle away. He takes a seat on the couch. Ally still tries to wriggle or run away. But, there's no way a six year old can take on Gibbs.

Julie walks into the kitchen to get an Advil. She doesn't want to see her baby get spanked either. Gibbs positions Ally face-down over his lap. Ally squeals as he slaps her behind over and over again. It hurts…way worse than when he grabbed her hand. That didn't really hurt at all, but still. Ally just wanted her mommy to be on her side. Everyone is never on Ally's side. They're all mean. Another spank hits her bottom. She starts to cry and then her cries turn into loud sobs. In return Gibbs rubs circles on Ally back; until her sobbing ceases.

Helping her up, Ally doesn't meet Gibbs eyes. She wipes her nose onto her bright pink long sleeved shirt. "I'm sorry" Gibbs smoothes out her hair and wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"I know you are, but from now on. I expect you to behave yourself; if you do anything naughty. I won't hesitate to spank your hinny" Gibbs said, he doesn't like spanking six year olds. But, Ally needed this spanking.

"How will I know if it's naughty?" Ally asked wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Well…if you disrespect any adult, swear, don't do as you're told, lie, or do something you know is bad. You know what'll happen" Gibbs said hoping she does know what'll happen.

"I'll get spanked" Ally answered quietly.

"That's right, princess. If you throw a tantrum, instead of a spanking, I'll put you in time-out. You won't get spanked for every little mistake, do you understand?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh"

"Good, now I want you to write a letter to the boy whose hair you cut" he said starting to lead her into the kitchen.

"I don't write so good" Ally stops short. It's cos she doesn't listen in class, instead she just goofs off or is mean.

"Mommy and I will help you" Gibbs offered nicely.

"I'm sorry…you are sorta my daddy" Ally whispered, before skipping off to find her mommy. That little girl is full of surprises.

Kyle looks over at Thalia and grins. She is pretty with that brown hair with tints of blonde in it and sapphire blue eyes. He gawks a little too long. This is fun. She sees him staring at her and smiles right back at him. He looks down; sheepish and red-faced. Mattie looks from his best friend to his cousin and shakes his head. It's so obvious that they like each other.

"Good luck at you're meeting daddy" Cam and Dave shouted while Lena does the dishes and gives Mr. Smith a quick peck on the cheek. Mattie smiles at that.

"Yo Lena can I go out with Kyle and Thalia, I'm done with my homework" Mattie announced as he chugs his milk.

"I don't know. Where are you three going?" Lena asked, not suspiciously; just curious.

"The mall and movies" Mattie lied.

"Of course…what's you're curfew?" Lena asked trying to urge Dave to eat more of his dinner. He shakes his head and fusses. Lena decides on having him stay there until he eats three more bites. She turns her attention back onto Mattie.

"Twelve" Mattie lied again. His curfew is defidently not twelve. That'd be awesome if it was, but still.

"Eleven it is" Mattie shrugged; his usual curfew is ten thirty. Lena is too busy telling Dave to take his bath to notice that Thalia is leaving with a backpack.

The three of them, meet up with Dennis, Bart, and three of Thalia's friends at the local arcade. Kyle learns her friends' names are Ellie, Chloe, and Kendall. Ellie and Thalia seem to be really good friends, while Kendall is a school friend. They each have a few goes at the games and then head straight for Nobles. Bart doesn't mind doing this due to Nobles. He'd do it to any school. That kid just loves illegal activities.

"This is awesome" Bart squealed. He's an adrenaline junkie. He lives every moment like it's his last, not a bad quality; just annoying.

"I don't know" Kyle looks at Mattie for help. "I don't feel so good about this" He looks down at his hands. Whenever Thalia has her mind set on something, its best not to object. Even though she's a good inch shorter than Kyle, Thalia is very manipulative.

"Here have a smoke. It'll calm you're nerves" Bart said holding out a piece. Kyle shakes his head.

"I quit smoking" Kyle admitted shamelessly.

"Shame" Bart actually does sound upset by that fact. "Anyone else wanna piece" he offered holding the piece out to Thalia who shakes her head. Kendall snags the piece with a sly grin.

Thalia quickly manages to wipe the frown off of her face. "I love this. We'll blow Johnny's prank out of the water" Thalia said not really knowing what it means to get caught. "And we won't even get caught" Bart blinked at that part. Everyone exchanges worried glances. Kyle knows his ass will be belted if they do get caught.

"Sure…yeah" Mattie lied agreeably. How can he be so agreeable? Why is he being so agreeable when he knows this is wrong? Kyle shakes his head; uncertain.

"What's the harm in one itty-bitty joking prank?" Dennis laughed nervously.

"I don't know about this, Thal. It doesn't feel right. Not like the ones we did before, this one…I don't know" Kyle said in a quiet voice. Everyone looks over at him. He does have a good point.

"He's right. My stomach hurts" Chloe said folding her arms across her chest. Thalia in returns awards her with a mini glare.

"I sorta agree. My mum will be pissed if anyone catches us. I won't be able to sit straight for weeks" Dennis said shaking his head. "I oughta go. I don't feel right bout' this. I'll catch you later Soda" he walks away with a careless attitude. Kyle wishes he had the courage to do that. He's one of the last people to call Kyle, Soda and the funny thing is Kyle doesn't mind at all. It reminds him of his old life.

"Don't be stupid. Everything will be fine" Thalia said climbing a dumpster to the top window and pulling herself in. A feeling of worry seeps into her bones. A tiny…microscopic part of Thalia can tell Kyle is right. They shouldn't be doing this at all.

Pushing aside her inner feeling, Thalia helps Mattie into the building. Then Mattie helps everyone else inside. The eight kids walk around the school, until they find the Principles office. Otherwise known as Sister Lucy's castle, Bart grins as he hands everyone a can of spray paint. Kyle sheepishly takes the can and sprays the metal waste basket. Thalia and everyone else start spraying insanely. Kyle closes his eyes. Dennis takes out the eight pack of Corona. He hands everyone, even Kyle a beer. Kyle is the last to take a sip of his, Mattie reaches for another beer.

Kendall gets really into spray painting Sister Lucy's office. She starts off with the windows and then goes all around the room. There are pink strips everywhere. Bart shakes his green can and does all these complicated designs. Thalia is sitting in a chair looking sick while Mattie sips his beer. Kyle is the first to see the light and hear the click of someone's shoes. He knows that click. He's heard enough shoes to know who belongs to that click. He grabs Thalia and Mattie and shoves them into the closet.

"What the hell man? I was avin' a good time" Mattie asked curiously and loudly.

"Kyle, what's wrong with you?" Thalia demanded sounding twice as loud as Mattie who hides the empty beer can behind a cabinet. Whenever he drinks, he hardly ever gets drunk.

"Shhh" Kyle whispered hoping Mattie will shut up. He does. Thalia glares at Kyle, wondering if he's ruining her party.

That's when they hear a man, with a pissed off young voice shout at Bart, Chloe, and Ellie. Kyle holds his breath. He hears the man announce himself as Detective Collins. The click of the cuffs and angry breaths, chill Thalia to the bone. Waiting another half an hour, the three remaining teens come out of the closet. None of them says a word to one another. This is just way too awkward. Instead they climb out the way they came. The three start for Mattie's house. Lena will probably give him and Thalia a ride home.

"Wait" Mattie said stopping just outside his apartment. "Here, we need these. I don't want your parents shouting at you guys" Mattie hands them each a pack of mint gum and jelly beans.

Stirring a little, Johnny looks up and realizes it's late. It's really, really late. His stomach rumbles; loudly. He rubs his eyes, hoping this isn't some dream. Nope this isn't a dream. Stretching as he gets up, Johnny staggers till he sees his house. Johnny climbs up the porch steps and walks inside, like it's no big deal. Ziva eyes brighten when she sees him. Then they become dark.

"Where have you been? It's late" she asked angrily. She didn't expect Johnny to be this late at all.

"At the fort…I slept for awhile. I'm sorry" Johnny mumbled, he looks over at the table to find Chinese food. "I'm hungry too"

"Then eat" Tony said softly and very kindly.

"Are…you…gonna…sp…ank me?" Johnny asked through a mouthful of rice.

"Swallow" Johnny swallows and looks up. "No, you can talk first and I'll listen. Then when it's my turn to talk, you have to listen"

"Okay" that sounds fair.

"But, every time you interrupt while I'm talking. I take away a video-game. And every time I interrupt while you're talking you get an extra thirty minutes of video-games. Is that fair?" Tony asked. Personally Ziva thinks that's very fair. Especially with all the problems Johnny has caused.

"Can I go first?" Tony nods with a small grin. "All my friends go to Fairview and I know everybody. It's awesome there. Ever since mom and Daniel, I've felt like you've tried to rip me away from my old life. I'm sorry I said that, but it's true. I just want to go to school there. Next year I'll go to Nobles, I promise. I grew up around Fairview. I love it there. How can you expect me to suddenly love Nobles like Kyle does? I'm sorry I'm not perfect" Johnny blurted out all in one breath.

"Are you done?" Johnny nods; not trusting his own voice. "I'm sorry you've felt that we've tried to take away you're old life. I didn't ever want you to feel that way. If you want to see you're friends from Fairview. Then let's work something out; like once a week you can do something you like with Ken. I just think that Nobles offers a better education and when you're older colleges would be more likely to accept you. If you gave Nobles a fair chance, I'm sure you could make a million new friends. You also have Kayla and Cody. Who are your friends, am I right?" Tony asked softly. He doesn't sound ordering and mean anymore, Johnny thought.

"Yeah" Johnny said looking like he's about ready to give up. Tony ruffles his son's hair and lightly punches his shoulder.

Tony smiles softly down at his son. "Oh and by the way, Kyle's not perfect. Nobody is. He causes just as much trouble as you. He's older and is a little more mature than you. Everyone makes mistakes Johnny; it's learning from them that makes you a good person" Tony breaths in deeply and looks down at his son. "So what's it going to be? Fairview or Nobles?" Ziva nudges her husband; letting him know that Johnny has tons of time to decide.

Lena looks up from her magazine. When she sees the three teens, she puts her finger to her lips; gesturing for them to be quiet since Cam and Dave are tucked away in bed.

"How was it? Did you have fun?" Lena asked quietly, leaning against the counter. She gets out four bowls and ice-cream.

"Lena, could you give Thalia and Kyle a ride home? I can watch Cam and Dave. They're already in bed. So how hard could it be?" Mattie asked evenly. Lena puts away the ice-cream and nods.

She grabs her car keys and motions for the two kids to follow her. Kyle smiles softly to him self and follows her. Thalia trails behind, usually she's in front. She's usually the Alpha, but she just let her other friends take the blame. She can't believe Kyle just stood there; doing nothing to help them. That was wrong. It wasn't even their idea. It was hers. The car ride to Gibbs's house is in utter silence.

"Here we are first stop in the Lena Station" Lena said laughing at her own joke. Thalia rolls her eyes. Lena reminds her over Julie.

"Hey Thallie" Thalia glances at him. "This is our secret" Kyle grinned goofily at her. He still is such a clown; a cute, sweet, and adorable clown. Thalia opens her car door with a smile matching his on her face as well. As she walks up the steps, Thalia looks over her shoulder and waves. Kyle waves right back at her and winks.

Thalia walks into the house, walking on clouds. Gibbs checks his watch. "Where have you been?" she acts like she doesn't even hear his question.

"Thalia, Gibbs asked you a question"

"Oh...I didn't hear him. I was at Mattie's house with Kyle. We did our homework and went to the movies" Thalia said only part of it is true.

"Did you have dinner?" Julie asked from the kitchen. There's still some pasta and egg salad in the fridge.

"Yeah. I'll be in my room" Thalia annouced, starting to walk upstairs. Ally follows like a lost puppy. Thalia and Julie know this like the back of their hand.

Ally wants to play dollies or something with Thalia. She hasn't seen her all day. "Ally-cat, I'm going up to my room" meaning she wants to be alone.

"But, I wanna play wit you?" Ally complained. Anger starts to form in the little girl's eyes.

"I'm really tired. We can play tomorrow. Okay?" Thalia compromised, knowing too well that Ally will only act up until she does agree.

Julie opens her mouth to speak, but Gibbs cuts in. "Ally, would you to be my special helper and help me build a boat" Gibbs asked sounding serious.

"Really? I can help, but I'm too little" Ally asked skeptical of this.

"Course, you can help. You can even pick out the color of the boat" Gibbs said winking at Thalia who manages a grin. He gets it. Teens want to be alone.

"Yay!" Ally cheered running to the basement.

"I know what I want" Johnny said, he sounds so much like Tony. Ziva smiles at his cute behavior. Like father like son.

"You don't have to decide now. We have all week, son" Tony joked, gently reminding his son that he's still suspended.

"No, I'll decide now. I want to" the front door bursts open to none other than Kyle. His smile lights up the room.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked plopping down beside his little brother.

This is perfect timing! "I want to go to Nobles" Johnny declared firmly. His green eyes are bright and full of excitement.

"Good" Tony said happy and proud of his son. "But, you can't purposely try to get kicked out anymore" he added sternly.

"I won't" Johnny promised.

Ziva smiled. "Don't forget, tomorrow you are still coming with us bright and early to work. Then when you go back, you will apologize and help them set up the new Lounge. Deal?" the eleven year old rolls his eyes, but nods anyway.

"S'okay with me long as I get a raise" Johnny said leaning against the cushions on the couch.

"Don't hold your breath. You still hafta pay the school for what you did, yah clown" Kyle scolded jokingly. Johnny looks around with a playful smile. Ziva let's out a breath of relief. This is better, much better.

THE END


End file.
